Beso mortal
by Miss Joujou
Summary: Gaara, luego de su pelea con Kimimaro Kaguya, se siente triste por no haber podido cambiarlo. El tiempo ha trascurrido, han pasado muchas cosas, pero pronto aparecerá alguien que logre cambiar lo que no logró en el pasado... ** OC incluído **...TERMINADO
1. Un clan reaparece

***HOLA! aquí yo, Miss Joujou, y weeno, este es mi primer fanfic, espero q lo disfruten...

lo que va en cursiva es narración!

**...**

**_Los ambientaré en esta historia .._****_. _****_ Alguien tiene un plan siniestro, matar a todos los kages y apoderarse del mundo, cierto, suena como cualquier villano pero el no es cualquier villano, es _****_Madara Uchija, él quiere lograr la paz y la armonía a su manera y hará todo lo posible para lograr su cometido: torturas, destrucción, control mental, hasta usar a una joven inocente_****_...la historia se irá desarrollando desde éste punto e incluirá de mi propia imaginación los hechos que la sucederán...disfruten_**

**...**

**Capítulo 1: Un clan reaparece**

_Una chica está de espaldas cubierta por numerosas vendas que cubren gran parte de su cuerpo, en su espalda hay un sello misterioso y Madara está intentando romperlo. Se encuentran en un lugar extraño, una dimensión creada por el enmascarado._

¿?: _(Inclina su cabeza al momento en que suspira y dice)_ Madara sensei ¿Puedo sacarme estas vendas?

Madara: Aunque te haya liberado del último sello, sólo podrás sacarte unas pocas vendas de tus piernas y brazos. Romperlas definitivamente depende de ti.

¿?: Espero que no sea tan urgente deshacerme de ellas.

Madara: No lo creo, necesito tu kekengenkai. Aún así me sirven tus habilidades, ya estás bastante fuerte.

¿?: _(Se queda cabizbaja)_ Si, hace más de 5 años que no he ocupado mi propio chackra, por cierto sensei ¿En qué vas a usarme? Hace 5 años que también estoy encerrada acá adentro. Tu sabes que no sólo soy tu alumna, también soy tu esclava…

Madara: Pretendo poner en práctica un plan... Bueno tú sigue entrenando, debo atender unos asuntos _(hace una posición de manos y se esfuma)_

¿?: _(sola)_ Ya no quiero estar aquí adentro, se que debo servirle por haber sido el único hombre que me ayudó. En especial después de que haya sido tan buscada por mi país. Mejor no alego más, sé que si llego a salir intentaré desesperadamente asesinar a más hombres, que aunque se lo merezcan delataría mi existencia arruinaría los planes de Madara sensei y nos matarían. Maldito clan, solo les interesaba el poder… Ya todos están muertos pero esta marca maligna… ¿Nunca podré encontrar a mi amor verdadero? ¡Todo por culpa de esta cosa! ¡Ah! ¿A quién le importa? no vale la pena…

_Mientras tanto se planeaba una junta con los KAGES con el fin de detener al grupo Akatsuki. Pero Madara se está moviendo muy rápido y planea la muerte de todos los kages para que no interfieran con sus planes y con la captura definitiva del zorro de las nueve colas. Después de unas horas la chica ve aparecer a su Sensei_

Madara: Ahora mi querida shinobbi. Es hora de que salgas a la luz. Debo poner este plan en marcha para hacer de este mundo mi posesión y no puedo hacerlo solo, te necesito a ti y a algunos amigos. Su misión es eliminar a los 5 Kages.

¿?: Pensé que ocuparías a Taka, el grupo liderado por Sasuke Uchija

Madara: No es una buena idea ya que también los afectaré con mi plan y si se enteran me destruirían. Tú en cambio eres fiel y me obedecerás.

¿?: _(Asiente con la cabeza, sus ojos están mirando al suelo) _¿Cuál es mi misión?

Madara: Debes eliminar al Tsuchikage, incluyendo a todos los ninjas que puedan asumir posteriormente ese cargo.

¿?: ¿Se refiere a todo jounin y cazadores especiales AMBU?

Madara: Exacto…Tú sólo alimenta tu odio, piensa en todo lo que sufriste a causa de los hombres, igualmente debes matar a las mujeres, así te harás más fuerte, yo soy tu único guía tu único amigo, pelea por mi y verás que maravilloso se convertirá el mundo.

¿?: ¿A quién debo matar después?

Madara: Después tendrás que ir al desierto y eliminar al más joven de los kages, no lo subestimes aunque tengas casi su edad es fuerte, aunque no lo suficiente… te será sencillo.

¿?: Me aseguraré de que muera primero el Kazekage, después eliminaré a su gente.

Madara: Muy bien pensado, muy bien. Por último irás a Konoha, que está en reconstrucción, matas a la Hokage, y cuando veas al zorro de las nueve colas me avisas e iré en tu ayuda, últimamente Naruto Uzumaki está muy fuerte.

¿?: ¿Es más fuerte que yo?

Madara: _(asiente con la cabeza) _Pero no estás del todo mal.

¿?: ¿Puedo salir ahora verdad?

Madara: Jaja, si, por supuesto, pero antes toma estos pergaminos son para cada uno de los kages que te tocarán eliminar ¡Y no olvides cubrir tu verdadera identidad!

_Ella se preguntaba si había cambiado el mundo desde la última vez que lo vio. También estaba ansiosa de conocer al Kazekage, estaba muy intrigada por el chico. No sabía por qué tenía un raro presentimiento respecto a él, pensaba en los horribles sucesos de su niñez, lo cual incrementaba su odio hacia los hombres ¿Porqué siempre los hombres? ¿Por qué los detesta? ¿Por qué dijo que nunca encontrará a su amor verdadero? y más importante… ¿por que teme enamorarse?_

**CONTINUARÁ**

¿Quién será ella y a que clan pertenece?¿Qué pasara con Gaara, el Kazekage? ¿Les gustaría saber que pasará más adelante? Nos vemos el próximo capi! ;D


	2. Viaje a la destrucción

*** Hola soy yo, Miss Joujou … sólo quería decir algo antes de que lean! :P

1. cursiva = narración

2. * = pensamientos

3. (entre paréntesis)= acciones y a veces narraciones

**Capítulo 2: Viaje a la destrucción**

_EL Tsuchikage se despierta de una pesadilla, mira a todos lados y no ve a nadie, nervioso comienza a sudar, se levanta y aproxima rápidamente a la ventana de su habitación, nada_

T: ¿Qué es lo que sucede será que mi pesadilla se está haciendo real? Bah! Tonterías!

_EL Tsuchikage es el más viejo de los Kages, es orgulloso y valiente, pero en esos momentos cada centímetro de su coraje se desvanecía, de repente ve un pequeño pergamino que reposaba en su cama, lo toma y abre lentamente_

T: Haber Qué dice? … (lee en voz alta) "Estimado Tsuchikage, vengo a anunciarle su descanso eterno. Con cariño Madara Uchija"

_AL terminar, el viejo Kage se asusta y ve como su puerta se abre lentamente, era un ninja de su aldea, nada de que asustarse…aún_

N: (agitado y herido) Señor, debe irs_(cae derramando mucha sangre)

T: noo! *quien pudo haber sido? pobre chunnin! (Levanta su mirada, y ve a un ANBU, no era de su aldea y retrocedió preocupado, intenta hacer una posición de manos pero esta inmóvil, ese ninja enmascarado le había hecho algo antes)

T: (gritándole) quién eres? Que has hecho con mis ninjas? Vuelve a movilizarme si eres tan hombre! Sabes que te puedo acabar facilmente! Soy muy fuerte! …Cobarde!

¿?: (tranquila) No se enoje solo cumplo con mi deber...usted es el último

_EL kage estaba nervioso, cuando fijo sus ojos en la enmascarada y cubierta enemiga, su mirada se llenó de odio, pero no podía moverse, solo le restaba morir_

T: mocosa despreciable! Te atraparan y te mata_( la chica lo mutiló, la sangre escurre en su espada y lo queda mirando)

¿?: Aldea Oculta de las Rocas ( patea el cadáver) Listo. Ahora al desierto.

_ESA frialdad...realmente es una chica despiadada. Se va corriendo muy rápido mientras los aldeanos la ven pasar sin decir nada. Todos estaban aterrorizados, no había nadie que los protegiera, ya que los pocos que intentaron hacer algo fueron seriamente heridos._

_ES así que llega el crepúsculo en la tierra del Kazekage, el desierto se ve hermoso y a lo lejos se puede distinguir una cortina de humo que se va desplazando rápidamente por la arena. Al llegar a las murallas de la aldea, la chica, lleva aún la máscara y su capa, pero esta vez su espada va oculta. Un guardia se le acerca._

Guardia: Identifíquese.

¿?:(Cambiando su voz y apariencia a la de una anciana) Jovencito, deja pasar a una vieja ninja por favor? Debo entregarle un documento importante al kazekage…

Guardia: (muy sorprendido por la situación) Bueno señora, puede pasar. Como podría desconfiar de alguien tan amigable?

¿?: Nos vemos! *_idiota_

_LA "anciana" se va desplazando rápidamente y llega a las puertas de la oficina del Kazakage, donde Kankuro la miraba con desprecio desde la entrada_

K: (con mal humor) y tu quién eres?

¿?: solo soy una viejita que viene a entregarle algo al Kazekage ^^

_AL escuchar su voz se estremeció, estaba avergonzado de haberle hablado de tal manera a una anciana todavía no retirada, le recordó a Chiyo_

Kankuro: OH! Señora disculpe… soy Kankuro...el Kazekage entrena..ahora ..¡lo buscaré!

¿?: Muchas gracias amiguito! Hohoho…* ¬¬ tú serás el segundo en morir.

_AL salir Kankuro de la habitación la "ancianita" hizo una posición de manos, intentaba sellar el lugar de entrometidos luego entró el Kazekage con su vestimenta de pelea_

Gaara: Buenas Tardes, Soy Gaara del Desierto,,,el Kazekage ¿Qué necesita?

¿?: (se demoró en responder) B..Bu..Buenas Tardes Kazekage-sama. Vine para entregarle esto de mi aldea (le pasa uno de los pergaminos)

_Gaara comienza a leerlo. Decía: Estimado Kazekage tengo la alegría de anunciarle la muerte del Tsuchikage y su pronta muerte, ATTE Madara Uchija_

_Esta noticia heló al Kazekage casi por completo, al fijarse en la anciana vio como un puño se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él, cerró sus ojos y recibió el impacto…_

Gaara: (traspasó la pared de su oficina, llegando a su terraza, su mejilla estaba rota, sangraba, al recobrarse le grita) QUE LE PASA SEÑORA?

¿?: (la arena la rodio por completo) ho! Que chiquillo tan debilucho!

Gaara: Quién_(POOF!...era un clon de sombra, la verdadera enemiga había estado esperándolo todo el tiempo, shurikens de la nada!) AHG!

¿?: vamos hombre! Que me estoy aburriendo! ( lanza un ataque de aire cortante)

Gaara: (recibe los impactos la arena pero no se da cuenta que atrás de él esta ella)

¿?: (le da una patada muy fuerte en la espalda haciéndolo estrellar contra su clon de sombra que lo recibe por el frente con otro golpe) Uyy! Eso debió doler, Si quieres saber quién soy deberás hacer un mejor intento!

Gaara: ( intenta azotar con su arena los pies de su contrincante) estas divirtiéndote ahora?

_LA chica mientras evadía los latigazos con la arena no se dio cuenta que en verdad Gaara la llevaba a una trampa. Estaba acorralada entre dos murallas, y la arena la comenzó a atacar directamente, fue esquivándola saltando de pared en pared, pero tropezó a causa de la arena que yacía a dentro de sus zapatillas y cayó bruscamente sobre el piso …POOF_

Gaara: pensaste q matarme sería fácil?...*una transformación?,su máscara no me deja saber.

¿?: ….*soy yo de nuevo! Eso me dolió se están complicando las cosas, que raro no puedo ver nada…esto es...arena!

_DE repente se ve envuelta en una tormenta de arena, casi ciega siente que la empiezan a apretar, la arena endurecida la levanta y la acerca a Gaara lo suficiente como para que el pueda alcanzar su máscara. Al sacarla….!_

**CONTINUARÁ**

AAH! draamatico ! Quiero continuar POR QUEE? OJO q se pone bueno!


	3. Increíble

**CAPITULO 3: Increíble**

…_La arena, que la tenía atrapada, la acerca a Gaara lo suficiente como para que el pueda alcanzar su máscara. Al sacarla Gaara ve al fin sus ojos, esa mirada penetrante que le recordaban a los suyos, una mirada encarcelada y melancólica. Anochece y el brillo de la luna ilumina la cara de los dos, ella al verlo se extraña al igual que Gaara la ve como alguien conocido, él creía que tenía los mismos rasgos, cabello, marcas en la frente que aquel muchacho que conoció hace unos años, fuera de eso sintió un latido muy fuerte que lo forzaba a verla, pero Gaara cerró sus ojos, no quería distraerse con tal rostro_

Gaara: (bajo su cabeza y cerró sus ojos) Kimimaro significa algo para ti…

Hiromi: (suspira) Soy su hermana menor…Hiromi Kaguya

Gaara: ¿hermana? no sabía que_

Hiromi: (lo interrumpe mirando hacia otro lado) ¿Sabes del paradero de mi hermano?

Gaara: yo haré las preguntas…

Hiromi: (desinteresada) como quieras (Gaara la oprime con su arena para q este atenta) auch! no era necesario…¬/¬

Gaara: ¿Por q tanto odio?

Hiromi: …no me gusta hablar de eso.* por q aún no me ataca de verdad?

Gaara: …si no quieres responder esa pregunta, tendrás que decirme sobre quien te envió a matarme, el tal Madara Uchija

Hiromi: Mi historia!…bien?… eso es? (ella se sonroja irritada porque Gaara la sigue mirando fijamente) Ahg! Yo y Kimimaro nunca nos conocimos, solo yo sabía de la existencia de el, a Kimimaro se lo ocultaron para no debilitarlo. Verás, en mi clan era una deshonra tener una hija, ya que eran vistas como inútiles y débiles, así q mi padre Katemaro, líder del clan, me ocultó y me dejo a cargo de un viejo a las afueras de la aldea…no conocí a mi madre

Gaara: (la arena que rodea a Hiromi comienza a desprenderse) Eso es todo?

Hiromi: (Lo mira con rabia, saca su espada ensangrentada y lo apunta) CALLATE!

Gaara: (mirando su espada) y no ocuparás tus huesos?

Hiromi: (decepcionada) Golpe bajo…Cuando se dieron cuenta del poder que Kimimaro tenía, le tuvieron miedo y lo encerraron para ocuparlo más adelante… a diferencia de lo que me hicieron,,,Vendaron gran parte de mi cuerpo con un sello para nunca usar mis huesos ¡Y ASÍ HA SIDO!…(se saca la capa que la cubre y se ven algunas de sus vendas) y esto no es lo peor! El viejo también me temía y me dejo encerrada en su sótano cuando quería salir a jugar o comer me callaba, avisaba a mi padre y el me castigaba, no solo el, chicos grandes_los hacia fuertes… al fin y al cabo yo era un objeto para ellos.

Gaara: (se entristece al ver a la kunoichi casi llorando) ninguno diferente?

Hiromi: (tapándose el hombro izquierdo) La primera vez que me encontré con un chico amable lo mataron, a mi…me pusieron otro sello, en mi hombro, con el cual tengo claro que nunca en mi vida podré enamo_*es injusto, injusto! los odio!

_Sale chakra blanco de su interior, mira a Gaara angustiada y lo empieza a atacar con su espada, cada uno de sus ataques son detenidos por la arena pero uno de los ataques de ella llego al hombro izquierdo de Gaara y lo dejo casi sin chakra, ya que su espada lo absorbía_

Hiromi: es por eso que los aborrezco (bota su espada y hace una posición de manos un jutsu de ondas sonoras enormes que rompen todo a su paso)

Gaara: (es arrastrado fuertemente hasta la baranda, esta muy cerca de caer) AAAAAH!

Hiromi: (se tranquiliza, recoge su espada y camina hacia donde esta Gaara) Kazekage veo que nunca me entenderás

_Gaara se acomoda, cierra los ojos y ella avanza aún más, de la nada púas gigantes de arena están a punto de herirla pero retrocede oportunamente y se queda quieta meditando_

Gaara: entonces no me matarás…vas a escuchar mi historia?

Hiromi: NO! debo verte sufrir más (levanta su espada en ofensiva)

Gaara: Yo sé lo que sientes (Hiromi se paraliza) Se que es sentirse solo. el no saber porq estas vivo y sentirse inservible

Hiromi: se…seguro? NO! tu mientes!

Gaara: yo era un monstruo, tal vez lo siga siendo pero un amigo me enseño la verdad…

Hiromi: y si te mintió?…sabes? yo Asesine al más viejo de los kages y a muchos ninjas de su aldea (Ella lo mira seria, Gaara esta mudo) Fue fácil, Madara me dijo que hacer con cada uno de ustedes y asi hacer un nuevo mundo y concretar su plan…pero por desgracia no se porque lo hice, estuvo bien, mal…nunca sabré debido a que nunca he aprendido, solo soy un objeto, un títere, no soy nadie pero igual…me matarán por haberlo hecho…podía arrepentirme pero solo obedecí porque es lo único q se hacer, los hombres siempre han sido crueles conmigo nunca me han enseñado…(para si misma) yo sigo encerrada….como un monstruo… (mirandolo) así que usted Kazekage_(hizo una pausa nerviosa y se ruborizó levemente)...no es un monstruo, solamente no me entiende…

Gaara: (sorprendido con lo q escuchó y al ver que tira la espada)...*Hiromi!

_EN esos momentos Gaara se puso un poco inquieto, no sabía el porqué. Solamente la miraba, sus ojos le recordaban que había intentado ayudar a Kimimaro años atrás. Se vieron por un momento sin decirse nada_

Gaara: yo_(se calla al ver que Hiromi se acerca tímidamente a él y Gaara la contempla extasiado pero escuchan unas explosiones y ven que entra Kankuro. Ella está inmóvil los hilos de chackra la están lastimando Kankuro está siendo muy agresivo)

Kankuro: (sarcástico) Sabía que había mujeres locas por ti pero TAANTO!

Hiromi: suéltame esto duele!

Kankuro: Estas demente? Eres un monstruo! solo mira lo que has hecho!

Hiromi: si lo sabía…pero ustedes no cambiarán nunca? (se desliza una lagrima por su rostro)

_Gaara ve la escena destrozado, la chica que estaba cambiando iba a caer de nuevo en la desgracia y esa mirada que había logrado obtener desaparecería si no hacía algo lo antes posible…_

**CONTINUARÁ**

O_O ! Se habrán dado cuenta d lo dramático q es mi historia y quiero seguirrrr!

A alegrarse! el próximo capítulo está que arde! O/O ! ...hohoho!


	4. ¿Amor?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Amor?**

_Y esa mirada que había logrado obtener desaparecería si no hacía algo lo antes posible, se levanto y fue corriendo hacia su hermano quién estaba sacando su marioneta para un ataque decisivo contra la kunoichi. Gaara se aproximaba, aunque herido, tenía fuerzas para correr y salto lanzando su poder, Kankuro recibió todo el impacto de la arena estrellándolo contra el piso._

Kankuro: que haces! No me ataques a mi! deberías atacar a "esa" q te ha dañado!

Gaara: (exhausto) Tu...No…no interfieras, esta es mi batalla...sueltala!

Hiromi: (confundida) por q m ayudas?

Kankuro: VES! hasta ella sabe q no debes ayudarla!

Gaara: Kankuro retirate y q nadie más venga a interferir!

Kankuro: ( imitandolo absurdamente mientras se va) q nadie más venga a interferir! Soy Gaara el Masoquista del Desierto!... (enojado) BAH! tarado!

Gaara: ¬¬ …disculpa a mi inmaduro hermano mayor

Hiromi: (deprimida)…gracias kazekage-sama (se aleja toma su máscara, y se apoya en la balcón, Gaara la sigue y se pone a su lado) e fracasado, no se por q no puedo matarte…

Gaara: (mirando hacia el horizonte) sabes q es amor?

Hiromi: (agacha su cabeza) no, solo se q no lo he recibido…veo q le importas a tu hermano

Gaara: me quiere, igual que yo a el, antes solo había odio en mi corazón, pensaba que me hacía fuerte pero luego un ninja , quien ahora es mi amigo, me enseñó y supe que el amor_

Hiromi: (lo interrumpe) quieres decir q el amor_?…es amor lo q te cambió?

Gaara: fue difícil entenderlo (ve como Hiromi tira su máscara quedando destrozada)

Hiromi: (volvió su rostro a Gaara) pero Kazekage yo no tengo a nadie q me quiera…el único ser que me dio su ayuda, fue quien me envió a matarte…

Gaara: ¿Cómo lo conociste? (Gaara se le pone en frente para escuchar mejor)

Hiromi: (cabizbaja) el día en que mi clan fue destruido yo seguía en el sótano, era muy pequeña y el me encontró, me dijo q trabajara para el, a cambio de mi libertad, me dio nombre no tenía por ser mujer…me entreno, me dio una espada, aprendí toda clase de cosas y me encerró en una extraña dimensión por 5 años…salí este mismo día…

Gaara: *desgraciado…(dirigiéndose a ella)ahora q estas aquí debes hacer lo correcto y evitar más muertes de inocentes debes hacer lo posible para q ese Madara sea vencido

Hiromi: No puedo él es el único q tengo…¬.¬ olvídalo…me siento tan vacía no tengo a nadi_

Gaara: (toma su mano y la pone cerca de su corazón, la mira fijamente y se acerca) Me tienes a mi Hiromi-chan…

_Hiromi se puso muy nerviosa, los ojos de ese chico eran preciosos de un color verde agua bien enmarcados, su mano la hacía sentir segura, su voz la tranquilizaba y para que hablar de sus palabras, se ruborizaba cada vez más. El problema era q ella sabía que no era seguro tener a un hombre tan, tan cerca de ella y atinó a echarse hacia atrás, MALA IDEA, el barrote cedió y estaba a punto de caer de espalda de gran altura pero Gaara la tomo a tiempo y ella se aferró a él, fue dificil recuperar el equilibrio. Cuando estuvieron a salvo se dieron cuenta que estaban muuy cerca el uno con el otro y al mirarse nuevamente…_

Hiromi: KYAAA! no te me acerques tanto! (se agachó y termino atrás de Gaara )

Gaara: (Gaara estaba rojo) Hi..Hiromi ! perdón

Hiromi: yo…yo! disculpa no es q no quiera … QUISE DECIR! AHH! No puedo!(tocandose el hombro) *q tonta! estúpido sello!

Gaara: (volviéndose y poniendo su mano atras de su cabeza muy avergonzado) sabemos que fue un accidente también fu..fue mi culpa…*casi (se sonroja)

Hiromi: (seria) Kazekage-Sama…ejem…(normal) por favor consérvelo (le paso un anillo)

Gaara: Este anillo…creo q lo he visto antes (lo guarda en su bolsillo)

Hiromi: Es de Akatsuki…antes pertenecía a un tal Orochimaru pero se lo doy a usted, como signo de q me ha hecho cambiar…*ojala se me ocurra pronto q hacer después de esto.

Gaara: Hiromi-chan…yo no hice nada. tu tuviste el valor para cambiar, Gracias

Hiromi: …empezaré con mis buenas acciones (beso su dedo, al hacerlo emanó de el su extraño chakra blanco y lo acerco hacia la mejilla de Gaara)

Gaara: ¿Puedo saber que estas haciendo?

Hiromi: estoy sanandolo (apuntando a su hombro) aquí también cierto?...(sin mirarlo)Perdóname

Gaara: No te preocupes (Gaara le sonrió lo q hizo que Hiromi se enrojeciera)

Hiromi: Kazekage-sama, gracias( sonrió por primera vez aunq timidamente)

Gaara: (nervioso) aam puedes decirme Gaara

Hiromi:(sonriendo cariñosamente) esta bien Gaara

_LA sonrisa de la chica hizo que Gaara tuviera otro latido extraño, estaba surgiendo otro sentimiento en el ¿un sentimiento nuevo?...aquel sentimiento que lo hizo ruborizarse, aquel sentimiento que lo hace sentir nervioso al solo verla a los ojos ¿Qué será?_

Hiromi: bueno ahora estará mejor…*ya es hora

Gaara: (la mira preocupado) * que estara pensando?

Hiromi: debo irme…posiblemente cuando descubran que yo mate al Tsuchikage me… me hubiese gustado conocerlo antes Kazekage y haberlo evitado…necesito aprender más…¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

Gaara: Na..Naruto Uzumaki…pero Hiromi debo decirte_

Hiromi: debo verlo…para felicitarlo por el excelente chico que es el Kaze_Gaara…adiós

Gaara: (La chica toma su capa y su espada)…espera No te vayas debo!

Hiromi: nos vemos pronto (lo mira y desaparece) …

Gaara: no! HIROMI CHAAN!(Kankuro al oír gritar a Gaara entra rápidamente)

Kankuro: ¿q pasa?...(mira hacia el cielo y ve como una sombra se aleja en la oscuridad, le hace con el codo a Gaara ) Hermanito q afortunado!, q kunoichi maaas linda no puedo creer lo q paso hoy! Pense q era mala y después veo lo contario ay ay ay hermanito ¿cuales son tus trucos? Hay q contarle a Temari cuando regrese!

Gaara:(molesto y a la vez preocupado)…..con permiso * debo_(se aleja)

Kankuro: peeeero Gaaaaraa! No seas egoista! (lo sigue corriendo)

**CONTINUARA**

Este cápitulo fue como KYAAAA!..hoho! …Saludos a todass las fans de este increible personaje…esspero q se me ocurra con q seguir a si q a pensar! jajja…espero q les este gustando comenten para q me salga el proximo capitulo ajjaaa


	5. ¿Qué debo hacer?

*** Siiiiii aquí yo Miss Joujou! vamos recién comenzando con Beso Mortal y espero que no se aburran! le trataré de dar cada vez más emoción solo siéntense y disfruten ;)

PD: lo que va en _**cursiva**_ son las narraciones**,** lo que va con ***** son pensamientos **y** lo que va entre **()** son acciones y a veces algo de narración GRACIAS!

**...**

**Capítulo 5: ¿Qué debo hacer? **

_EN la guarida de Akatsuki, se encuentran sus últimos m__iembros: Madara, Zetsu y Kisame_

Madara: Kisame, recuerda que tienes una importante misión frente a tus ojos. Hoy partirás a la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes, para acabar con toda la aldea…no olvides traerme al jinchuriuki vivo, quien es el hermano de él Raikage.

Kisame: (estirándose un poco) Si, si, si…(sonrisa maligna) sabes que soy el más adecuado para este trabajo. Nos vemos pronto (se esfuma)

Zetsu: ¿Qué hay de mi Madara?

Madara: (desviando su mirada) Estoy preocupado…

Zetsu: (Pensativo)…Es Naruto Uzumaki? Es acaso TAKA?

Madara: No…Es alguien que yo…bueno…esperaba

Zetsu: (irritado) Quién?_*este hombre me oculta algo, nunca antes había sucedido

Madara: Es una kunoichi que tengo a mis servicios, ayer la mandé a asesinar a los 3 kages restantes *pero se ha demorado demasiado…

Zetsu: (mirando a otro lado, su mitad negra pregunta) nombre?

Madara: Hiromi Kaguya, la última de su especie…Zetsu A reunir a TAKA!

Zetsu: (lo sigue)…*espero que no te arrepientas de haberme ocultado eso

_Temprano en la mañana los pájaros no cantan, la naturaleza no se siente, el sol no brilla como siempre, todo indica que en la Aldea del Raikage algo malo va a suceder. Y un ser maligno lo sabe también_

Raikage: (se estremece al escuchar gente asustada y también fuertes golpes) ¡¿Qué es eso?_Killer Bee! Donde estas?

Bee: (entra rápidamente) Hermano! Es uno de esos tipos de Akatsuki

Kisame: (Kisame entra al lugar junto a la Samehada) Mi espada tiene hambre. ¿Quién será el primero en darle de comer?

_Mientras tanto por el bosque va corriendo la kunoichi , pensando en los hechos anteriores por los cuales ahora es presa del terror._

Hiromi: (hablando consigo misma) ¿Qué debo hacer? , estoy asustada, estoy sola…NO, Gaara está conmigo. No tengo que dudar debo ser valiente y hacer lo correcto el BIEN! (se saca su capa y corre más rápido) Sé que si muero, moriré feliz al haber solucionado todo lo que estaba mal… gracias al chico que me dio por primera vez amor. (desaparece en el horizonte)

_DE vuelta a la aldea de las nubes se está desenvolviendo un clima de sufrimiento,"_

_Hiromi desde una colina observa el clima tan desolado; el Raikage herido, sus refuerzos en el piso, el enemigo es muy fuerte._

Hiromi: *busca al "Hachibi" o el demonio de 8 colas, según escuche de Madara está dentro del hermano del Raikage…debo ayudarlos…su espada es su fuente de poder como yo con la mía…(baja lentamente y patea rápidamente la Samehada )

Kisame: PERO QUE RAYOS_ !

R y B: ESTE EL MOMENTO! (los dos lo atacan aprovechando su distracción)

Kisame: más rápido que un rayo (muere decapitado)

Hiromi: (ve como la espada se queda inerte, así que la echa a un lado y se dirige a los 2 hermanos) Es un gusto haberles podido ayudar, ¿me permiten sanar sus heridas?

Raikage: (es atendido) Tú no eres de la aldea…¿Cómo supiste?

Hiromi: (nerviosa) yo…no creo que sea tan importante…

Bee: tiene razoon hermano lo importante es que nos ayudo! Eres increíble muchacha!

Hiromi: Debo decirles algo importante…Madara Uchija está planeando la destrucción de los 5 kages, solo quedan 4. Atacará las aldeas restantes…y quiere a los jinchuriuki que quedan PROTÉJANLOS con su vida…el sólo quiere la destrucción. Apoderarse del mundo…ahora debo ir a la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas…ustedes ya saben que hacer.

Raikage: (muy sorprendido)¿Cómo sabes esto? ¿Quién eres?

Hiromi: ahh bueno yo soy…(para si misma) en que lío me metí todo por ese chico!(desaparece)

Raikage: ¿qué? (grita a los ninjas) VAMOS! TRAIGANMELA CON VIDA!

Hiromi: (unos pocos metros más adelante) solo lo hago por ti Gaara! ^^

_MUY lejos en el desierto Gaara teme por la seguridad de la kunoichi, sabe que __está corriendo muchos riesgos y no sabe qué debe hacer, piensa que lo más apropiado es esperar y no olvidar su puesto como el Kazekage de la aldea, pero su corazón le dice lo contrario, ¿Hará lo que dicta su corazón? ¿Qué pasará con Hiromi?_

**CONTINUARA**

Tooodas las respuestas en el siguiente caaaapítuloo!


	6. El peligro acecha por doquier

Uuuuuh espero que esto siga emocionante muajajaja

recuerden!** *** = pensamientos ... **_CURSIVA_** = narración ... **()** = acciones acotaciones algo de narración ...UFF! A LEER!

**...**

**Capitulo 6: El peligro acecha por doquier**

_Solo se ve la luz de la luna pasar por la ventana rota de la guarida, la noche siempre trae consigo misterios y esta noche no es una excepción, han llegado vistitas: Madara y Zetsu. Hace más de una hora que Sasuke habla con Madara a solas_

Madara: _(estamos en medio de su conversación O_o!)_ Danzou es el que buscas! es tu mayor enemigo, él fue uno de los que envió a Itachi en contra de su propio clan.

Sasuke: ¿Qué quieres a cambio para que me lo entregues para darle muerte?

Madara: Una chica en específico, traérmela con vida, después te lo traeré

Sasuke: donde se encuentra?

Madara: la última vez que supe de ella…fue cuando partió a la aldea del Tsuchikage

Sasuke: cómo es?

Madara: Mirame (utilizó el mankengyo sharingan para mostrarle a la chica) encuéntrala pero cuídate conoce el sharingan…ahora q m acuerdo se como la puedes vencer (…)

_LA luz está apagada en la oficina del Kazekage pero aún así dos personas comparten la terrible soledad. Kankuro mira por la ventana dándole la espalda a su hermano. Gaara está en su escritorio abatido sin entender su verdadera obligación_

Kankuro: ¡Gaara por favor no puedes dejar a la aldea desprotegida! Serías muy irresponsable y más inmaduro que yo. Temari ni siquiera ha llegado de su viaje a la Aldea de la Lluvia.

Gaara: Pero Hiromi puede estar en serio peligro_( su hermano lo mira muy enojado)

Kankuro: Primero tu aldea…(suspira) Gaara si ella está en peligro solo se q_(entra Matsuri)

Matsuri: (animada) KANKUURO! GAARA! HOLA! qué tal? (mirando a Gaara) No crees que deberías descansar un poco? mira esas ojeras! jajaja…ja? o_O llegue en mal momento?

Kankuro: no te preocupes Matsuri, cosas d…de…de hombres ^_^

Matsuri: (a Kankuro) Bueno si tu lo dices, adios…(desde la puerta dice a Gaara) AH! ríe un poco la vida no es tan triste! jajja adios Gaara-sensei!...(afuera) *si fueses más como tu hermano, me haces sentir tan mal con esa mirada tuya…

Gaara: (intenta serenarse) Hermano_

Kankuro: (lo interrumpe) Lo siento Gaara debo irme, ya se hizo tarde…

Gaara: (triste) …*Perdóname Hiromi-chan

_Cerca de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, sigue su rumbo pero no de la misma forma, Hiromi ya q ahora se encuentra huyendo, teme no cumplir con su deber y no se detiene, sembrando de esta forma más sospechas y más perseguidores. Despues de unos minutos le pierden el rastro y continúa tranquila. En su ruta encuentra a un gran perro (Akamaru), y su__ mirada melancólica la detiene._

Hiromi: (sonriéndole) veo q tienes un problema… no te preocupes yo estaré contigo

_Akamaru, la acompaña a la aldea y es asi como Hiromi ve parte de Konoha, pero lo que ve de e__sta aldea no es lo que esperaba_

Hiromi: (asustada, se aproxima a un shinobbi) Disculpa,,,Qué ocurrió aquí?

Kiba: (muy alegre) Has encontrado a Akamaru! Muchas gracias (abraza a su perro y después "reacciona"…perdon! Hace un par de días que atacaron la Aldea, pero ahora esta en reconstrucción.

Hiromi: (seria)¿Quién fue?

Kiba: un tal Nagato, pero Naruto ha arreglado todo, es nuestro héroe ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Hiromi: (pensando)…debo hablar con el Hokage

Kiba: Tsunade-sama está en coma se encuentra en una carpa muy cerca de aquí…(después de señalarle se despide de Hiromi…)

Sakura: Tsunade-sama despierte, por favor, soy yo Sakura Haruno (solloza)

Hiromi: (entra despacio) Permiso,,,ella es la Hokage?

Sakura: (saca una kunai de manera defensiva) Quien eres? Que quieres?

Hiromi: Solo quiero ayudar… yo la despertaré (al besar su dedo comienza a emanar de su extraño chakra, lo acerca al corazón y a la cabeza de la Hokage, )

Tsunade: (abre sus ojos lentamente y comienza a rejuvenecerse) mmm?

Sakura: Tsunade- sama? Esta despierta! Gracias! Gracias! (la abraza) Ohh Tsunaaaaaaaaade-saaaaaaaama la extrañaba taantooo!

Tsunade: dejame respirar niña!...jajaja gracias a ti! me siento como nueva!

Sakura: No he sido yo Tsunade-sama…fue esta chica

Tsunade: (La mira atentamente) Quien eres?

Hiromi: (cansada) soy…soy Hiromi Kaguya

Tsunade: (impresionada) KAGUYA? *imposible…ese clan_

Hiromi: (balbucea) que bueno q_mej_necesi_su ayu_ x_x (se desmaya)

_LA felicidad es un regalo muy especial y esta noche se hizo notar. Después de un largo viaje y mucho aprendizaje. Hay que descansar… ¿Qué esperara a Hiromi mañana?_

**CONTINUARÁ**

Buueno este capítulo me dio sueño así que el próximo capítulo tendrá más acción jejeje ^.^ comenteen! y Nos vemos el próximo capítulo!


	7. Suerte

**Capítulo 7: Suerte**

_LA luz llega al rostro de Hiromi despertándola de su profundo sueño, la habitación en donde se encuentra tiene flores por todos lados, cerca de ella hay una carta y unos panecillos, después de comer lee la carta atentamente_

_CARTA: "Gracias por haber sanado a nuestra Hokage, ojalá que cuando despiertes puedas ver estas flores de agradecimiento de parte de los shinobbis de la aldea._

_Nos vemos pronto, con cariño Sakura Haruno"_

Tsunade: (atrás de ella) vamos hay q hablar (se van a las orillas de un arroyo)

Hiromi: Madara Uchija está planeando la muerte de todos los kages, el Tsuchikage ya esta muerto…solo quiere que no interfieran con su plan_(la interrumpe)

Tsunade: cual plan? (sorprendida)

Hiromi: tiene pensado en fusionar a los 9 Biju para crear un poderoso demonio conocido como el de 10 colas, llamado Juubi; Madara pretende convertise en el jinchuriuki de esa bestia, con el fin de controlar al mundo usando el "tsukuyomi eterno"

Tsunade: ¿Cómo es q sabes todo esto? (comienza a sospechar) eh?

Hiromi: trabaje para el * no puedo decirle q mate al_ aún debo hacer algo.

Tsunade: q bien q hayas cambiado de bando_(la mira) Anda, lo entiendo…

(Hiromi le sonríe y se va corriendo. La Hokage cierra sus ojos muy preocupada)

_A unos pocos kilómetros se e__ncuentra un grupo en particular_

Sasuke: Karin! ¿Puedes callarte?

Karin: pero Sasuke! Suigetsu fue quién comenzó a molestarme!

Suigetsu: ahh ahora soy YO el q comienza con los problemas?… por suerte tengo una espada nueva, no es genial Juugo?

Juugo: la samehada y esa capa fue lo único q pudimos encontrar mas unos cuantos enemigos

Suigetsu: aaay! Juugo no te preocupes. Los mate cuando nos perseguían

Karin: (se detiene) CALLENSE TODOS! (seria) siento un chakra acercarse por atrás!

Sasuke: (ansioso) y cerca de Konoha …(sonríe maliciosamente) que suerte…

Hiromi: (corre pero la detiene Sasuke por el frente) ooh!

Sasuke: (los demás están escondidos) Madara te ha estado buscando y yo necesito destruir Konoha ,es hora de irnos . Si no quieres venir ya sabes lo q te pasará…

Hiromi: no quiero pelear…¿Cómo me encontraron?

Suigetsu: (la abraza por atras) con esta capita tuya q encontramos en el camino quería devolvertela! ^.^ (acerca su rostro al de ella)

Hiromi: ( se escapa y le responde con un golpe en la entrepierna) no te me acerques (Suigetsu sufre y Karin se ríe)…(arrepentida) disculpa creo que exagere un poco n_n

Sasuke: tontos (a Hiromi) supongo q te diste cuenta q te superamos en número

Juugo: (impactado) e..eres igual a Kimimaro es imposiible!

Hiromi: (irritada) con permiso! (Sasuke la toma por su brazo) que haces?

Sasuke: (usa el Mankengyo sharingan) no te irás tan fácilmente

Hiromi: (hace una posición de manos) ONDAS DE INFRASONIDO!

Karin: AH! Sasuke mi amor que te a hecho esa desgraciada? (la mira con odio y se va corriendo donde Sasuke, quién inconciente sangraba por la boca, la nariz y los oídos. Juugo levanta a Suigetsu y huyen junto a los otros 2 )

Hiromi: bobos *volveré a la aldea para advertirlos de estos tipos…

_AL volver ve a la Hokage, a ninjas de konoha__ y los ninjas que la perseguían_

Hiromi: oh oh … hola? (ninjas especiales la rodean)

Tsunade: (enojada) Hiromi-chan al parecer tu eres la asesina del Tsuchikage y muchos ninjas de su aldea! Por qué?

Hiromi: Hokage- sama yo…. Debo decirle algo importante! Taka el grupo de Sasuke planea destruir konoha ! (la multitud se espanta)

Tsunade: (enojada) como sé si es cierto! EH? …Naruto! (lo llama mas fuerte)

Hiromi: creeame! el Kazekage confiaría en mi! (Tsunade la mira con furia)

Naruto: (sale del local de ramen y Tsunade le cuenta lo sucedido) Yo…si creo en ella

Tsunade: O_o Naruto? Estas seguro?

Naruto: SI! esa mirada la he visto antes (sonríe levemente)* en Gaara

Hiromi: Naruto Uzumaki! Te felicito tienes un gran amigo (se sonríen mutuamente)

Tsunade: Bien quiero saber si es cierto…tu Naruto me lo haras saber. Llevarán a esta chica como prisionera donde el Kazekage, junto a tu grupo. Buena Suerte.

Sakura: (con una mirada diferente la lleva a una habitación en donde le quita todas sus armas y le amarra las manos por el frente) que despreciable…ese Naruto es un tarado! Como es posible q confíe en ti! Eres una _ahg! Solo quiero que te calles no hables en ningun momento! Bien? (aprieta con más fuerza sus manos)

Hiromi: … *auuch! pero Sakura debes creerme! . . .(suspira) necesito algo de suerte u_u

_Ahora la llevaran al desierto, en donde comprobarán si sus palabras son o no respaldadas por el Kazekage. Pero su viaje se esta volviendo demasiado silencioso…_

**CONTINUARÁ**

Gracias por leer este Fic! un gran abrazo! nos vemos el próximo capítulo ^.^ !

PD: desde este punto ya no pondré mis comentarios locos por arriba no quiero distraerlos mucho XD jajaaja, OH! y tampoco estoy poniendo lo de siempre, ya que si han estado leyendo mi fic, seguramente sabrán que ***** significa pensamientos, () acotaciones y bla bla bla XD GRACIAS POR TOOOODO! NOS VEMUUS!


	8. Las bases de una amistad

**Capitulo 8: Las bases de una amistad**

…_Ahora la llevan al desierto, el silencio es demas__iado y es Hiromi quien lo rompe._

Hiromi: (seria) se que no debo hablar…pero miren hacia arriba

Sakura: JA! Quieres que creamos en tus mentiras! Sai ponle otro nudo a esas cuerdas!

Sai: (alarmado) Sakura-chan! es una emboscada!

Sakura: ah! (arrogante la mira con enojo) seguramente son tus cómplices!

Naruto: clones de som_(cae al suelo electrocutado)

Ninja1: ahaha! Que fácil! me encanta este juguete! (extraño aparato q electrocuta)

Ninja2: (luchando contra Sakura) haber niñita inténtalo de nuevo! (esquiva nuevamente) q mal golpeas! jajjaajja

Sai: DETENGANSE! (no puede hacer nada porque teme que Hiromi se le escape)

Hiromi: (coqueta hacia uno de los ninjas) puedes sacarme amiguito?…

Ninja1: mmm (galante) con que prisionera? (aparta a Sai y corta la cuerda con su kunai)

Hiromi: (al liberarse comienza a usar su rápido taijutsu) yiaah!

Sai: cuidado! (Hiromi patea el aparato eléctrico del Ninja…. Para no hacer el relato más largo de lo necesario…al final les ganan ^_^)

Naruto: (abre sus ojos y ve como Hiromi lo sana, lo que hace q se ruborice un poco) Hi..Hiromi! que haces…? (el chakra blanco lo está sanando)_que bien se siente estoy como nuevo! De veras!

Hiromi: (sonríe mientras extiende sus manos para q la amarren) vamos, se hace tarde.

_YA es de noche en el desierto y el grupo de Naruto acaba de llegar. Dejan a Hiromi en el calabozo, __solo hay un guardia en el lugar_

Guardia: (despectivo) Hmmp, el Kazekage vendrá mañana quizás que cosas tan horribles hiciste… no te preocupes aquí te trataremos como te mereces ( … )

_A la mañana siguiente Naruto fue el primero en levantarse, no podía esperar ningún segundo más, lo único que quería era hablar con Gaara y liberar a la chica. Razón por la cual despertó a Sai muy temprano también oyen unos golpecitos en la puerta, __era Sakura quién estaba avergonzada de su actitud._

_EN la oficina del Kazekage se encontraban Gaara (con su traje de kage) y Temari, quien abre la __puerta y se encuentra con ellos_

Temari: Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? Yo también acabo de llegar!

Naruto: (sonríe) Hola Temari … (serio) necesitamos hablar con Gaara es muy importante

Temari: el tema del prisionero ¿no? Jaja vayan yo (bosteza) tengo mucho sueño!

Gaara: Adiós Temari…(mira a el grupo de konoha) Tanto tiempo…Naruto-kun es un gusto verte nuevamente, me gustaría que hubiese sido en otra circunstancia…

Sakura: Gaara debes ir al calabozo! Es una muchacha que… (entra Matsuri)

Matsuri: SENSEI ! (más "normal") hola a todos *pensé q estaría solo…chispas

Gaara: puedes retirarte? estamos conversando algo importante * que molestia ¬¬

Matsuri: jeje eh yo pero (Gaara la mira con severidad) adiós! *AH! Deja de ignorarme!

Sakura: (Matsuri se va) como iba diciendo…Es una chica que asegura conocerte se llama Hiromi y necesitamos saber si tu realmente la conoces y _

Gaara: (se levanta bruscamente) ¡¿QUÉ? Por supuesto que sí! *no lo puedo creer…Hiromi-chan? Ella prisionera? Pero…Debo irme ahora!

Naruto: Sabía que decía la verdad! hay que decirle a Tsunade-sama! Rápido! Gaara nosotros nos tenemos que ir! Dale mis saludos a Hiromi! Ojala nos veamos pronto!

_EL corazón de Gaara palpita muy rápido siente un dolor agudo dentro de sí, pero ese dolor le da energía y corre a el subterráneo entrando al viejo calabozo. El guardia está durmiendo y no se percata de la entrada del Kazekage, en la primera celda la ve a ella amarrada de pies y manos. No__ duda ningún segundo y la ayuda…_

Hiromi: ¿Quién es? (voltea y al ver a Gaara se sonroja) Kazekage-sama!

Gaara: (molesto) No puedo creer que estés en este lugar (después de liberarla le ayuda a levantarse y la abraza fuertemente) Perdóname

Hiromi: (seria) con que esto es un abrazo…que lindo ^_^ No se disculpe yo he sido la que no se ha comportado (lo mira a los ojos y le sonríe)

Gaara: (la levanta gentilmente y nota como ella lo mira, poniéndolo nervioso) Hir_

Guardia: (lo interrumpe) ¿Kazekage-sama qué hace aquí? (se calla al ver su mirada)

Gaara: (sus ojos transmiten odio)… *¿Por qué lo miro así?... tranquilízate Gaara!

_Gaara acordó verse más tarde con ella en su oficina. Asi que Hiromi ha estado esperándolo, recorriendo todo el edificio__ (…) Mientras con Temari y sus problemas…_

Temari: SALGAN DE AQUI ACOSADORAS!

Chicas: vamos Temari queremos ver a Gaara!

Temari: (las chicas enamoradas la empiezan a presionar) Deténganse bobas! a menos que quieran pelear conmigo!

Chicas: oh? (muy asustadas) AAAAAHH!

Matsuri: *pobres por lo menos yo soy…bueno era la alumna de Gaara hehe…eh? (envidiosa) Y quién es esa chica voluptuosa! Va directo a su oficina! Debo hacer algo!

Hiromi: (avanza por el pasillo tranquilamente ve como muchas niñas corren en dirección opuesta espantadas. Ve a una Ninja atrás de ella y le habla) ¿La oficina de_

Matsuri: (la interrumpe) ¡¿vienes a ver a Gaara? ¿em? (sínicamente) habla con Temari es muy amistosa con extrañas como TU …jajajajja disculpa chao!…* te toca a ti Temari!

Temari: (ve a una chica avanzar hacia ella) ¬_¬ *que hace aqui?

Hiromi: Hola tú debes ser Temari, mucho gusto! * su…su mirada no es muy amistosa

Temari: eh…muchas ya intentaron de esa forma querida…¬_¬

Hiromi: solo quiero ver al Kazekage-sama, el me ha citado esta tarde…

Temari: siii todas dicen eso … Haber niñita quieres vértelas conmigo verdad?

Hiromi: No… ( Temari saca su abanico y con todo su furor da un paso adelante yyyy !…

**CONTINUAR****Á**

yyyy! el próximo capítulo sabremos q pasara! …Pronto vendrá lo que toda fan de esta nueva pareja esperaba! … creo : D muajaja!

Vamos Comenten! nadie quiere que Miss Joujou se ponga triste snif snif XD gracias por leeer!


	9. Nada más que amigos

**Capítulo 9: Nada más que amigos**

…_Temari saca su abanico y con todo s__u furor da un paso adelante y … ¿grita?_

Temari: YIAAAH! (confusa) ¿ah? ¿No correrás asustada?...*se nota q no es de aquí

Hiromi: Déjame entrar por favor * amistosa? JA JA ¬¬

Temari: (se acerca a ella con su abanico y al rozarla desaparece quedando una…planta?) jutsu de sustitución? (Ve la puerta abierta) *por fin alguien que puedo aprobar…

_AL entrar en la oficina no tardo en avergonzarse, aún estaba dañada la pared por lo sucedido. Hiromi se sienta frente al escritorio__ de Gaara y mira hacia el suelo_

Hiromi: dis..disculpe por los daños a su oficina Kazekage-sama…¿Le puedo ayudar?

Gaara: no te preocupes Hiromi-chan * porque la noto tan nerviosa?

Hiromi: Kazekage-sama desearí…AH! (se asusta al ver a Temari atrás de ella) ¡eres tú!

Temari: ^_^U entonces si se conocen! * espléndido! es hora de actuar!jijiji

Hiromi: Creo que es hora de irme_

Temari: (la interrumpe) de compras! Vamos! Conocerás a Matsuri!

Hiromi: pe..pero yo (Temari se la lleva a la fuerza) * ¡me tengo que ir!

_EN el mercado las 3 chicas muy bien arregladas comienzan a ver cada tienda, Matsuri la mejor alumna de Gaara (la única) tenía una mirada diferente hacia Hiromi_

Matsuri: tú…¿cómo era que te llamabas? Ah...se me olvido. ¿Nos disculpas Temari?

Temari: bien…*y ahora que pretende esa obsesionada? Cuidado Hiromi…

Hiromi: ¡Nos vemos Temari! Y mi nombre es Hiromi Kaguya por décima vez ¬¬

Matsuri: como sea… debes saber que soy la querida alumna del Kazekage y más te vale no acercarte mucho a él…¿entenderás que es mío cierto? * ¡Que perturbadora!

Hiromi: Sí (con sinceridad) te felicito tienes un gran hombre a tu lado!

Matsuri: ¿¡AH! ¿No estás celosa? (enojada) ¡te tengo vigilada AMIGA! (Hiromi la mira atónita) ¡¿QUÉ? ¡YA SÉ! ¡no me toma en cuenta! pero aún así _ (Hiromi muy confundida) ¡no eres taan perfecta como crees! ¡Él ME PREFIERE A MÍ ES MIO!

Hiromi: no se puede seguir hablando con personas tan raras como tu… comienza a ver mejor lo que tienes a tu alrededor (Matsuri queda boquiabierta) nos vemos

_Más tarde Hiromi__ se fue donde se podía ver toda la aldea y las bellísimas estrellas brillar sobre Sunna. Se sentó para disfrutar de aquella soledad y vio como la arena frente a ella tomaba una extraña forma, era como un mapache, al verlo sonrió…"_

Gaara: es el Shukaku (Hiromi se estremece al ver a Gaara. Lleva puesta su polera negra)

Hiromi: (se levanta y hace una pequeña reverencia) Kazekage-sama, buenas noches…

Gaara: Hiromi-chan ya te dije que puedes decirme_(se sientan)

Hiromi: (lo interrumpe) Gaara-sama…¿eso está mejor no?

Gaara: … ¿te gusta este lugar? (Hiromi asiente con su cabeza)

Gaara: suelo venir aquí para descansar de tanta presión (agacha su cabeza y dice en voz baja) siento un gran dolor en mi corazón *me cuesta respirar con normalidad

Hiromi: (se acerca a él y oye su corazón) Palpita sin dificultad, aunque muy rápido, está completamente sano (ahora retrocede un poco y lo mira a los ojos) Lo único que sé, es que sus ojos me traen alegría, son muy cálidos y muy… bellos (desvía su mirada a la arena y se aleja un poco más, estaba ruborizada) discúlpeme

Gaara: (atónito, mira fijamente hacia el horizonte, no emite ninguna palabra) …*¡¿qué me dijo? ¿Por qué se acercó tanto? Ella escuchó mi corazón

Hiromi: Gaara sama…mi chackra blanco lo sanará

Gaara: (siente la mano de la kunoichi en su pecho y como todo su cuerpo se rehabilita, pero aún se siente fuera de sí y desvía su vista forzosamente) Hiromi, tu mano está quemándome

Hiromi: (aparta su mano estremecida) ¡oh! Por favor discúlpeme de nuevo * qué extraño no hice nada como para que le doliese… (lo mira muy sonrojada)

Gaara: no te preocupes*es tan diferente tan_( sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la dulce mano de la kunoichi que ahora acariciaba su rostro, no puede soportar la caricia ningún instante más y se sobresalta) ¿Qué haces? ¡Detente! (se echa en la arena, gotas de sudor corren por su piel lentamente) yo … olvídalo * estoy ardiendo… quiero_

Hiromi: Lo siento, he sido una insensata, disculpe mi indiscreción, tenía curiosidad, quería saber si su rostro era suave… umm (se sonroja nuevamente y lo mira con timidez)

_Gaara, desde el suelo, no la miraba tenía sus ojos bien abiertos mirando a la nada, mientras que su faz lo delataba, estaba abochornado y muy callado__, esas palabras lo estaban confundiendo, casi hiriendo su alma._

Hiromi: (se espanta) ¡¿Tiene fiebre? ¡Qué le ocurre Kazekage-sama? ¡No me asuste por favor! (se acerca a él para que la mire) ¿Kazekage sama? (él desvía su cabeza para no ver los ojos de la joven) ¡GAARA!

_Al escuchar su nombre respondió … Su respiración se vuelve agitada y su corazón late ardorosamente, siente que todo su cuerpo reacciona bruscamente lleno de energía y en un sólo movimiento toma la cabeza de ella y se lanza sobre la chica de tal forma que quedaron envueltos por la arena, acerca su rostro más al de ella, cerró sus ojos no pensó ninguno de sus movimientos, estaba cegado por la pasión, sentía el exquisito aroma de Hiromi, dulce … sus manos sostenían la cabeza de aquella dama, sentía su sedoso cabello del color de la luna, sentía su corazón latir estruendosamente al igual que el suyo, sentía su calor, su respiración agitada, quería sentir sus labios …_

Hiromi: ¡ALEJATE! (lo repele con sus manos temblorosas) ¡NO TE ACERQUES MÁS!

Gaara: (trata de aguantar sus impulsos, abre sus ojos consternado) … * ¿qué es lo que acabo de hacer? ¿Yo hice esto? ¿Por qué actué así? Qué vergüenza no medite nada!

Hiromi: Kazekage sama, déjeme ir … (se desliza una lagrima por su rostro) No… ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! Aún no, no así …(Gaara le ayuda a levantarse y no la mira a sus ojos, ella tampoco) ¿Has visto como sano a la gente?

Gaara: sí, besas tu mano y luego la acercas al área afectada

Hiromi: es por el sello de mi hombro, cada vez que hago eso, le doy chakra a mi mano en pocas cantidades puedo controlar su entrega…Pero si me besan entregaré chakra y no podré controlar su entrega y… si beso o me besan en los labios moriré entregando hasta la última gota…a menos que sea…de…de mi…de mi amor verdadero

Gaara: (la mira irritado) Debo irme (se levanta cabizbajo) lo siento, no pude controlarme

Hiromi: (se levanta y hace una pequeña reverencia) Gaara sama ¿aún podemos ser amigos?

Gaara: sí Hiromi-chan…* nada más que amigos (se va por la arena, desconsolado)

_El mercado estaba cerrado, sólo quedaban algunos adornos en las calles e Hiromi caminaba por ellas triste, en un momento siente una extraña presencia, una sombra que a lo lejos al ser iluminada por un__as lámparas deja ver a una muchacha, Matsuri…_

Hiromi: Buenas Noches

Matsuri: ¡ERES UNA ASESINA! ¡Nunca lo tendrás (con rabia) lo sé todo! Lo acabo de leer de los papeles de su despacho y te lo repetiré por última vez ¡ÉL ES MÍO!

Hiromi: asesina… ¿qué? pero…pero yo no…sí… (llora) ¡CALLA! ¡No somos nada más que amigos! ¡Nunca podremos ser más que amigos! (desaparece en la oscuridad)

_LA noche llega a su fin, sin magia y con dolor, el sol comienza a aparecer en el horizonte para borrar todo rastro de la oscuridad y así empezar un nuevo día cada vez más cerca de la temible guerra que se acerca. El intento de arreglar su corazón doliente solo da como resultado muerte, un beso mortal simplemente…_

**CONTINUARA?**

Bueno aquí está la explicación del título de mi fic BESO MORTAL…

Pareciera ser bastante largo pero no falta taaaanto. creooo muajajaja Nos vemos el próximo capítulo! ;D


	10. Es difícil expresar lo que siento

**Capítulo 10: Es difícil expresar lo que siento**

_LA puerta se abre lentamente en el cuarto de huéspedes, s__ólo hay una cama ocupada, un extraño se acerca y acaricia el rostro de la chica que duerme pacíficamente. Al ver que ella comienza a despertarse se retira dejándole una rosa blanca sobre su cama, los primeros rayos de luz pasan por la ventana revelando su identidad…Gaara_

_Unas horas después en el momento en que desayunaban llegan las armas de Hiromi por cortesía de Konoha. Más tarde Gaara, Hiromi y Temari caminaban juntos hacia la oficina del kage. Había una extraña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Temari…_

Temari: (seria) Hiromi detente!...*perfecto

Hiromi: (se queda quieta) que ocurre Temari-chan?

Temari: No has ido a la Aldea de la Lluvia a avisarlos del peligro! yo hace poco estuve allá y no saben nada! Dile a Gaara! ( Gaara esta distraído justo atrás de Hiromi)

Hiromi: Kaze_(al darse la vuelta queda casi delante del rostro de Gaara ) KYAA

Gaara: AH! (desvía su mirada avergonzado y mira con rabia a su hermana) * Temari me las pagarás…

Temari: aay! No me mires así ¡te hice un favor!

_Cuando Temari, Kankuro y Gaara se preparaban para salir junto a Hiromi hacia la Tierra de la Mizukage, Matsuri, se propuso espiarlos de cerca__…_

Mizukage: Bienvenido Kazekage-dono…y bienvenidos a todos ustedes.

Gaara: Gracias Lady Mizukage…

Hiromi: Mizukage-sama debemos decirle algo muy importante…

_AL terminar de contarle el problema, comen__zaron a planear el contraataque_

Gaara: según lo que me he informado solo quedarían: Madara, Zetsu y el grupo de Sasuke Uchija… (voltea por un instante)* hay algo muy raro aquí, me siento observado…

Hiromi: Hay que intentar hablar con Taka, así podrán darse cuenta de la verdadera situación que se les ha escondido por todo este tiempo

Kankuro: (irónico) esto es taaaaaaaan interesante…(finge dormir) ZZZZZZ

Temari: jaja…(le pega ) Kankuro! No te pongas asi! Esto es serio!

_Se devolvían a Sunna cuando se escucharon unos gritos…_

Matsuri: AHHH! AAHH! Déjame!

Suigetsu: pero qué clase de kunoichi eres ¿eh? Espiando a tu propia aldea! Que mal! jaja

Kankuro: suéltala (saca su marioneta y va en contra de él) metete con uno de tu tamaño!

_LA pelea comienza, Sasuke ataca a Hiromi con un chidori, ella se niega a moverse pero al ver que Sasuke no se detenía no supo qué hacer, hasta que Gaara viéndola en peligro saca su arena y la protege con un escudo. Sasuke queda con un brazo atrapado en la arena al fijar su mirada en los ojos de Hiromi le dice pícaramente: y bien linda de que quieres hablar? __Tengo todo el día solo para ti._

_Desde mayor altura Karin y Juugo esperaban que todo terminara, pero Karin escucha aquellas palabras de Sasuke y baja rápidamente dominada por sus celos, Juugo intenta tranquilizarla pero su sello maldito se activa y comienza a sentir ganas de matar, al bajar ambos Temari los recibe con una fuerte ráfaga de viento, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Juugo, kien la amenaza con su fuerte brazo pero al ver esto Gaara cede con la arena que tenía a Sasuke atrapado y la ocupa para proteger a su hermana. Temari aprovecha para ayudar a Kankuro pero cuando llega, ve que su enemigo fue reducido y envenenado._

_Hiromi no entendía por qué Sasuke no quería escucharla, él solo intentaba acercársele y no para hacerle daño exactamente, sino que por alguna otra razón… Sasuke se percata de que los demás estaban peleando y se prepara para dirigir un jutsu de fuego hacia Matsuri, Temari y Kankuro y mientras tanto…_

Temari: Matsuri por que nos espiabas? Es a caso por Gaara?...mm bueno no importa, que suerte que Kankuro_!

Matsuri: (la interrumpe) JA JA JA suerte? SUERTE! Gaara debía salvarme No el bufón de su hermano! Hubiera preferido salir lastimada a que alguien más me salvara!

Kankuro: solo quería ayudar *en verdad no me hubiese molestado en salvarla ¬¬

Sasuke: Estilo de fuego jutsu dragon de fuego!

Temari: (reacciona rápidamente) AQUÍ NOO! YIAAH (con una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte desvía las llamas)

Karin: aaaaaaaaahhh! (las llamas se aproximan a ella y atina a echarse al precipicio más cercano)

Hiromi: oh no! Descuida! (se tira para salvar a su enemiga, la toma de su capa y la cuelga en una rama que sobresale de un peñasco aferrándose a ella también)

Sasuke: (contempla la escena) * rayos… (se lanza)

_Gaara no sabe lo q__ue ocurre, ya que Juugo no cesa de atacarlo. Por lo que la única salvación de Hiromi se halla ahora en las manos del último miembro de los Uchija…_

Karin: Aunque me hayas salvado me vengaré por lo q le hiciste a mi Sasuke! (le da una patada lo que hace que se suelte y caiga, pero Sasuke alcanza a salvarla unos metros más abajo. E invocando a un ave gigante se alejan)

Hiromi: (intenta escapar del "abrazo" de Sasuke) ¡suéltame! (Karin se baja y se escapa con los demás rápidamente por las montañas y quebradas)

Gaara: (furioso) DEJALA! (con su arena intenta alcanzar a Sasuke pero está muy lejos)

Sasuke: preciosa (susurra) ¿crees q no sé lo que t ocurre con un beso? Madara me ha dicho todo (huele su cuello) codiciada kunoichi (acerca sus labios)

Hiromi: (desesperada) NO TE ME ACERQ_(Sasuke besa su cuello y pierde tanta energía que se desmaya en sus brazos)

Sasuke: mmm * fue interesante… me siento como nunca

Gaara: (se tira al suelo frustrado) AAAAAAHHG! HIROMI-CHAAAAN! ( su mirada está llena de ira. Todo se vuelve oscuro) * ¡NO!

_Solo Gaara entendió el significado de ese terrible beso y sintió como su corazón se quemaba por dentro lleno de odio, de melancolía y hasta de envidia…_

**CONTINUAR****Á**

Waa! Qué pena escribir eso! Snif snif, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Ojo que recién vamos por la mitad, creo, ojalá eso sea legal XD


	11. Mis sentimientos

**Capítulo 11: Mis sentimientos**

_Regresaron a la Aldea abatidos, el que estaba peor era Gaara, apenas atravesaron las grandes murallas __él se dirigió a su oficina, los otros le siguieron en silencio. Al entrar Gaara ve una rosa roja. La toma en silencio y se sienta._

Matsuri: bueno…ya la perdimos (al ver la mirada de odio de todos se retira)

Temari: Hermanito no le hagas caso ya la vamos a recuperar (se va) * esa rosa?...

Kankuro: enviaré un mensaje de auxilio a Konoha (desanimado) nos vemos

Gaara: (solo) tengo la misma sensación de hace años…odio…quiero matarlo, siento algo tan profundo por Hiromi pero ahora solo siento dolor (Mira la rosa q está en su mano. Solo se puede ver como una gota cae sobre la flor y se desliza por uno de sus rojos pétalos)

_MUY lejos en un cuarto oscuro__ y frío_

Hiromi: ¿es de noche? ¿Tan pronto? … me siento mareada ¿dónde está mi espada? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy?...*mis manos están amarradas a una clase de poste

Sasuke: (la sorprende apareciendo de las sombras) Hiromi Kaguya… ¿cierto?

Hiromi: (no responde) * ¿qué quiere ahora? Tengo poco chakra blanco…

Sasuke: (susurrándole al oído) me gustaría besarte de nuevo, nunca había besado antes y me gusto…fue una gran experiencia no sabía que un beso trajera tanto placer, tanta fuerza y energía. Me sentí como nuevo (se aleja un poco y la mira con avaricia)

Hiromi: (aparta su rostro indignada, sigue sin decir nada)

Sasuke: tú te lo pierdes…deberías aprovechar que Madara no esta aquí

Hiromi: ¿Por qué me mientes? el está aquí no soy tan tonta…

Sasuke: (sorprendido le sonríe) eres impresionante…pero te equivocas, tal vez sea Karin

Hiromi: Ah! te refieres a la chica ingrata que intento matarme... ha ha ha

Sasuke: ¡¿qué? ¡KARIN! (Enfurecido mira hacia una sombra) estúpida

Karin: jajaja ¡qué chiste tan divertido! (Sasuke la mira con su mankengyo sharingan y ella dice inconscientemente) ¡te hizo daño! ¡Debía vengarte! (Cae desmayada)

Hiromi: Yo no te necesi_( le tapa la boca con su mano y con la otra se aferra al poste)

Sasuke: Hiromi aprovecha mi presencia, estamos solos…excepto por esa basura

Hiromi: ¿ah? * ¬¬ está loco… ¡¿de qué me sirve su presencia?

Madara: (aparece) ¿qué haces? (ve la extraña escena) Sasuke para eso está Karin…déjala

Sasuke: (sonríe) no es como las otras chicas (se suelta y se voltea hacia Madara)

Madara: la guerra empezará muy pronto (a Hiromi) agradezco que hayas dicho a todos sobre mi plan así no tendré q decírselos yo…pero serás la última en perecer (a Sasuke) enciérrala. Puedes hacerle lo que quieras menos hacerle daño * Aún me puede ser útil (se va)

Hiromi: (Sasuke la vuelve a mirar y la toma por su cintura) ¿¡QUÉ HACES ATREVIDO!

Sasuke: ¿por qué no te gusto? Recuerdo que yo le gustaba a todas_(recibe rodillazo en la entrepierna) !

Hiromi: es porque no sabes nada bastardo! (él esta arrodillado en el suelo sufriendo)

Sasuke: AHH MALDITA! (Hiromi patea su cabeza) AHH!

Hiromi: ¿No sabes que es amor?…. Eres tan desgraciado y miserable, ojalá puedas aprender el verdadero significado de esa palabra hoy tu mente está llena de odio…

_DE vuelta al desierto han llegado representantes de todas las naciones. La junta de los kages empieza ahora… La situación es grave y Gaa__ra da el comienzo a la asamblea…_

Gaara: Esta es la situación…AKATSUKI sigue con sus maldades y no parara hasta que entremos en guerra * no te preocupes Hiromi ya voy por ti…

Kakashi: y el Grupo de Sasuke, Taka y amm Madara y Zetsu… cierto?

Gai: (a kakashi) será divertido luchar contra ellos podríamos hacer una nueva competencia no?...(kakashi no se percató de que le hablaba Gai) TToTT !

Naruto: No creo que el camino de la violencia arregle este problema

Tsunade: Además hay que proteger a los 2 jinchuriukis que quedan.

Raikage: mi hermano Killer-bee y … su Naruto.

Mizukage: propongo que entrenen un tiempo y que nos ayuden a pelear en la guerra

Gaara: concuerdo con usted, ellos son de vital importancia para que venzamos

Naruto: de veras! (sonrie avergonzado) No sabía que tenía tanto talento!

Shikamaru: Pero q molestia trabajar con alguien tan inmaduro… bien 1 buscaremos la guarida, 2 idearemos un buen plan para atacarlos. 3 Un grupo debería dedicarse a atacar unicamente a TAKA. Un grupo más fuerte a Madara y Zetsu y otros a su ejército…

Railkage: No debemos dejar a los 2 jinchuriukis sin su debida protección solo tienen 48 horas antes de Luna Llena para entrenarse ya que todos sabemos muy bien que en luna llena comenzara la guerra…y si perdemos_(es interrumpido por sus pensamientos)

Tsunade: el tsuyukomi eterno funcionaria y la dominación del mundo sería a favor de Madara, pero no permitiremos que eso ocurra!

Gaara: que estamos esperando? empecemos con nuestro trabajo el tiempo se agota

Shikamaru: ay pero que fastidio! nunca podré vivir tranquilo? (todos lo miran fijamente ¬¬ ) Bieen ya voy, ya voy (…)

_AL terminar de organizarse partieron todos a cumplir su misión. En el desierto se dio a conocer el primer indicio de que la 4ta gran guerra ninja empezaría. Todos los corazones uni__dos en un solo objetivo. La paz…_

**CONTINUARÁ!**

UUUUH! Se acerca la gran batalla! Aaaahhh el final se acercaaaaa!

Tods por Gaahiro mi pareja favorita ! XD

un gran saludo a : -a la página, sin ella no podríamos leer fics… -mis lectores comprometidos que me han inspirado en seguir con mi historia… -a mis amigas y amigos de la web, en especial a los otros escritores que me hacen felizz! comenten!


	12. La Guerra

**Capítulo 12: La Guerra**

_Todos los ninjas se están preparando para este terrible enfrentamiento. Pero solo disponen de 48 horas antes de Luna Llena, día en el cual, Madara Uchija usara el jutsu más fuerte de todos para conquistar el mundo y eliminar a cuantos le plazca._

_Se ha acordado que los kages y otro grupo de ninjas especiales incluyendo a los dos jinchuriukis se preocupasen del temido Madara, los demás contra el grupo Taka y su ejército. Pero Naruto y el hermano del Raikage, Killer Bee, no se están llevando muy bien_

Naruto: De veras! Que te ocurre anciano? Deja de hacer tantas rimas que suenan tan mal! Y ayúdame a controlar mi demonio!

Bee: Entonces niñito deja de parlotear y ponte a pelear * eso rimo muy bien

Naruto: ahh! no quiero entrenar más! Sé que aún no puedo controlar el zorro de las 9 colas pero tengo hambre…yo me voy de aquí! tu no me entiendes! de veras! me haces trabajar mientras tú solo intentas componer! (se aleja caminando perezosamente)

Bee: Bien…entrenaremos y después comeremos yo pagare, pero debes saber algo…

Naruto: que cosa hombre otra rim_? (Queda pasmado Bee lo está abrazando)

Bee: yo si te entiendo, apuesto que sufriste mucho, tal como yo….

Naruto: (se separa avergonzado) perdóname a mi también Bee-san…(le sonríe y pone su pulgar en alto) vamos a entrenar amigo!

Bee: debes conocer a tu yo interno…y después intentar dominar a la bestia tu podrás tengo fe en ti….comencemos! (levanta su mano y chocan sus nudillos amistosamente)

_En ese mismo instante muchos ninjas buscaban la guarida de Akatsuki. Después de una largo tiempo, el único grupo que encontró la guarida fue el de Gai, gracias a las habilidades del clan Hyuuga; así se les aviso a los demás y planearon un ataque decisivo contra esa guarida_

_Bajo los mantos de la oscuridad estaban reunidos los ninjas que apoyarían a Madara, su ejército, estaba compuesto por Taka, por ninjas renegados o criminales, por ninjas del sonido e inexplicablemente zombies ( los ninjas de akatsuki que fueron revividos)_

Madara: Agradezco tus servicios Kabuto, ahora mi equipo esta completo como antes …pero sin alma, es espléndido…Zetsu más te vale acoger bien a tus antiguos compañeros…

Zetsu (negro) : realmente me da asco verlos, se supone que nos los comimos

Zetsu (normal) : es hora de que espíe a nuestros enemigos…(desaparece)

Kabuto: (cubierto con una capa oscura) jajjaa esssto va a ser muy divertido (los demás ninjas desaparecen y él se acerca a Madara) Cuando podré ver al último miembro de loss Kaguya?, ese último espécimen… sabess? yo podría revivir a Kimimaro quién supongo que ess un mejor al ejemplar que tu tienesss (la luz revela su rostro pero su cara es casi como la de orochimaru, sus mismos ojos y su misma aura maligna, pero con lentes)

Madara: (serio) no lo dudo… le dire a Sasuke que mate al mío * después todos ustedes morirán incluyéndolo e incluyéndote…quiero ver su sufrimiento

Kabuto: Madara esss hora de irme nos vemosss para cuando todo empiece

_En otro lugar_

Hiromi: veo que has pensando en lo que te dije… El amor.

Sasuke: tú no sabes nada, yo debo vengar la muerte de mi clan! (da un puñetazo en el poste donde ella está amarrada)

Hiromi: mi clan desapareció al igual que el tuyo, la diferencia es que yo si me vengué, aún así me sentí incompleta hasta que descubrí el amor…seguramente hay alguien allá que siente algo por ti, pero tus ojos se cegaron por el odio y no ven nada más que sufrimiento, por suerte yo descubrí otra alma torturada y solitaria q me brindo amor…y no fue precisamente Madara, NO, el no me quería, el me utilizaba… tal como ahora te utiliza a ti!

Sasuke: ¿qué? *¿Será cierto? no…tonterías debo pensar un poco más (la desamarra)

Hiromi: ¿me estás liberando? graci_( El pone su brazo alrededor de su cuello)

Sasuke: (con una mirada seria) tonta, te llevo a tu celda… (pone un kunai más cerca su cuello) vamos! no tengo todo el día

Hiromi: esto es incómodo y estoy débil … A propósito! Madara que te dijo sobre EL BESO?

Sasuke: (la mira de reojo) me dijo q eras difícil, pero que con cualquier beso te desmayabas

Hiromi: ^^ Te mintió… ( Sasuke la mira enojado) con el beso que me diste en el cuello perdí parte de mi chakra y te lo cedí por eso después te sentiste bien, por eso me desmaye…¿entendiste?

Sasuke: (la empuja dentro de la celda)* si lo que me dices es cierto…

Hiromi: (lo mira con mucha seriedad) Madara te mintió y probablemente te haya mentido más veces que esta, y se algo que te gustaría saber… (el cierra la celda y se va consternado sin ánimo de escuchar más)

( … )

_BOOOM! KABOOM! __POOF! CUACK! BOOOOM! __SMASH! CUACK! __POW!_

_Lo anterior fueron ruidos…de explosiones, de golpes, martillazos, patos etc… ejjejejej_

Madara: nunca imaginé que llegarían tan rápidamente, o no Kabuto?

Kabuto: (en la negrura) ess el tiempo Madara. El tiempo passso ssin darnos cuanta… bueno cassi_(hace un gesto hacia la penumbra y desaparece una montaña de ninjas)

Gaara: (abre la guarida con su arena y todos ingresan a su oscuridad, su rostro está sereno pero por dentro sólo quiere aniquilar a quien lo hizo infeliz) ES HORA!

Tsunade: Hoy será luna llena! Y no permitiremos q nada malo ocurra a los qe amamos!

Naruto y Bee: (ambos están rodeados de una poderosa fuente de chakra) YEAAH!

Shikamaru: (sin ánimo) hurra *pero que fastidio parece que Naruto le contagió su idiotez

Temari: (le toma la mano a Shikamaru) antes de entrar quiero decirte…que…umm

Shikamaru : (muy sonrojado) EH? Yo…bueno, no es que te quiera interrumpir pero _

Temari: (se da vuelta y ve q un ninja es controlado por Shikamaru con su técnica de control de sombras) oh! Vaya… ¡gracias!

_- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (se escuchan gritos de ninjas acercándose temerariamente) -_

Shikamaru: (sonriendo a Temari) La guerra ha empezado ¿Qué estamos esperando?

**CONTINUARÁ**

¡Vieron? La guerra empezó! Aaaaaaahh! Ya quiero ver que pasara! Comenten amigos y amigas! Un gran abrazo a todos! ^.^


	13. Conspiración

**CAPITULO 13: Conspiración**

_Los ninjas de todas las naciones se enfrentan al caos, tanto buenos como malos…_

_Repentinamente unas gigantes barras de metal emergen del suelo y cubren la entrada, ya nadie puede salir u entrar al lúgubre y húmedo lugar, cuyas únicas fuentes de luz se hallan en los ojos de unas estatuas con forma antropomórfica de dragones y humanos. En el techo de la cueva escapa un pequeño haz de luz rojizo, el atardecer, su único acompañante._

_La sangre comienza a invadir el ambiente…_

Madara: (escondido en las sombras) Veo que falta poco

Kabuto: * jajaja , estúpido, ojalá supieras lo que tengo ideado…

_De la oscuridad se alcanza a distinguir luz, pero no es una luz cualquiera, es el chakra de los dos jinchuriukis_

Madara: No puedo creerlo...*esa fuente de chackra sobrepasa a la mia!

Naruto: (atrás de Madara, en su estado de sage) Aquí estas cobarde!( le da un fuerte golpe en su máscara )

Tsunade y Killer-bee: eso es Naruto!

Kakashi: woow *vaya solo fue hace un tiempo cuando ese niño era un gennin ^_^

_Aparece Kabuto con un grupo de serpientes malignas y unos cuantos 100 clones de él_

Gaara: Cuidado! *no puedo sentir el chackra de Hiromi…

Madara : (cae de gran altura y al pararse cubre su cara, su máscara está hecha pedazos en el suelo) ja ja ja Naruto Uzumaki, me sorprendes, te has hecho muy fuerte (retira su mano y todos ven la escena pasmados y en especial su sensei…)

"_Zetsu está en otro lugar nadie sabe lo que ha hecho y lo que planea hacer"_

Hiromi: (sentada sobre el suelo) ¿quién está allí? ¿Hola? (mira a todos lados nerviosa)

Zetsu: (aparece detrás de Hiromi. Está sin su planta carnívora, sin su mitad negra, es sólo él con todo su rostro y sin más que sus pantalones) ¿Tu eres Hiromi Kaguya? gusto el conocerte, eres bellísima.

Hiromi: AAAH? gracias? …(se da vuelta y lo ve) *¿y este chico quién es?

Zetsu: Llámame Zetsu ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Hiromi: ¿qué quieres saber? (esta mirándolo fijamente desde el suelo)

Zetsu: yo he servido a Madara durante mucho tiempo y me oculto algo especial (se agacha y la mira fijamente a los ojos) ¿Por qué crees que te oculto de mi y qué es exactamente el Tsuyokomi eterno?

Hiromi: no sé porque nunca hablo de mi…sólo sé que ese plan nos perjudica a todos, Madara controlaría a todos, un genjutsu de escalas desproporcionales

Zetsu: ya veo…¿sabes por qué no te mató? (ella niega con su cabeza) tu eres una fuente de chakra importante para él, una gran herramienta ¿Sabías que no puedes utilizar tu propio chakra por su culpa?

Hiromi: ¿qué? ¿entonces es su culpa? ¿¡Nunca intento usar mi kekengenkai?

Zetsu: mm claro que estaba interesado en ese poder, pero al ver que no podías sacarte todas tus vendas desistió de eso y puso un sello a tu chakra natural para usarte a su antojo…

Hiromi: ahora lo entiendo ¿Lo has estado espiando desde que supiste de mi existencia? (Zetsu afirma con una sonrisa) * entonces sabe lo del BESO!

Zetsu: (la paraliza) él te quiere matar…no dejaré que eso ocurra y tú me ayudarás…no temas (desviste parte de su espalda y localiza el sello rompiéndolo) Listo, ahora puedes usar ambos chakras…* y darme ambos… es irresistible

_Hiromi está en un estado inconsciente mientras que Zetsu acerca sus labios a los de ella…pero en ese estado se acuerda de Gaara y despierta de su sopor, la celda parece una jungla es muy cálida, está llena de flores y plantas, no se ve casi nada de luz…_

Hiromi: NOO! Tu sabes que me matarías con eso! (se cubre nuevamente)

Zetsu: sólo quería tu poder antes que Madara, además estoy muy débil…* Seguramente hay alguien a quien ama y eso la despertó…mejor la elimin….

Hiromi: (le da una caricia en su mejilla entregándole chakra, el se recupera) espero que ahora estés de nuestro lado… (Zetsu serio y ruborizado… no responde)

Zetsu (negro): (aparece del suelo) no la mataste? No importa está todo listo jeje unámonos!

Zetsu: excelente (sonriendo maliciosamente a Hiromi) solo quiero mi venganza…

_Zetsu vuelve a su estado normal y rompe la celda fácilmente, ambos salen de la celda. Mientras tanto con Madara…_

Kakashi: (avanza un paso tembloroso)O…Obito Uchija?

Madara: sólo es el cuerpo de ese joven infortunado, verás Kakashi, estuve mucho tiempo con mi cuerpo destrozado tras la pelea que tuve con Shondaime, el hombre que nunca mereció ser hokage y aproveche de recuperarme en todo ese tiempo, así pasaron los años y mi cuerpo envejeció, durante ese tiempo usé muchos cuerpos, el de ese niño fue el último que use…físicamente tenemos la misma edad Kakashi ajjaja

Kakashi: desgraciado (se lanza contra Madara pero este lo recibe con un amateratsu, él intenta esquivar el ataque pero Sasuke detiene las llamas) Sasuke?

Sasuke: (a Madara y Kabuto) Yo me encargaré de la muerte de Kakashi y de Naruto…

_Tsunade y Gaara pelean contra unos 70 clones de Kabuto y 2 serpientes gigantes, el Raikage y la Mizukage junto a otros ninjas especiales pelean contra los clones restantes y unas 5 serpientes gigantes. La batalla se torna peligrosa, Kakashi contra Sasuke y Naruto contra Madara. Los demás ninjas están peleando codo a codo contra el ejército._

Madara: ¿Qué hay de malo en querer la paz?...si yo los controlo a todos no habrán más problemas o guerras. ¡ ÚNETE A MI ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE !

Naruto: ¡Nunca! ¡De veras! ¡Estás demente no dejaré que me arrebates todo lo que amo! HAAAAA (lanza un rasengan muy poderoso que destruye parte de la cueva)

Madara: (no le hizo daño, porque se puede teletransportar) ten más cuidado que si llegas a destruir este lugar no habrá nadie que sobreviva, excepto yo! AJJAJA

_Madara ataca ferozmente a Naruto, pero era solo un clon el verdadero le estaba preparando otro rasengan que esta vez sí le dio._

Sasuke: Madara un cambio Kakashi por Naruto!

Kakashi: (herido) rayos (aparece Madara atrás de él y comienza a atacarlo) AAAH!

Zetsu: detente Madara, pelea conmigo…YO TE MATARÉ

**CONTINUARÁ**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Y sí continuaré! Estoy inspirada! Un saludo a todos los que leen! :3 aioz! Nos vemos en el próximo!


	14. El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo

**CAPITULO 14: El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo**

" _Yo te mataré: palabras pronunciadas por el más fiel de los sirvientes de Madara Uchija "_

Madara: vaya, vaya…(avanza hacia donde está Zetsu) nunca imaginé esto de ti

Zetsu: (hace emerger unas 200 púas venenosas debajo de Madara) toma esto infeliz

Kabuto: *no lo permitiré…es hora (hace una posición de manos y del suelo emergen unos cofres que se abren y muestran a los antiguos miembros de Akatsuki, muertos sin alma que sólo cumplen órdenes) Justu de insurrección…ATAQUEN!

Madara: bien hecho…jajajjaja

_En los cofres están todos excepto Itachi y Kisame_

_Hiromi no se ve por ningún lado, Gaara está muy preocupado, ahora es atacado por los muertos Deidara y Sasori…_

Kankuro: (llega desde la oscuridad) Hermano! Ya casi hemos terminado con los ninjas de allá…asi que vine junto a un grupo a ayudar por aquí! (está acompañado por un AMBUS, Temari, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, Sakura y Gai Sensei )

Gaara: justo a tiempo, han revivido los miembros de Akatsuki! (sepulta en la arena a Deidara) ataud del desierto!(Deidara no muere porque no está descuartizado)

Neji: ya veo, hay que despedazarlos o no morirán!

Hinata: (muy asustada) que horrible!

Sakura: (fria) no te preocupes después de todo ya están muertos…

_Lee hace un dúo increíble con su sensei y comienzan a atacar a Hidan y Kazuzu. Neji y Hinata apoyan a Lee y además pelean contra Deidara. Sakura ayuda a Kakashi sensei con sus heridas y Shikamaru,Temari y Kankuro pelean contra Sasori…Gaara pelea ahora contra Nagato, ayudado por los AMBU, y finalmente los Kages con ayuda de Zetsu combaten en contra de Madara, el hermano del Raikage pelea contra Kabuto…_

Kabuto: toma esto! (estira su cuello y muerde a Bee)

Bee: aaaah que es esto? Mi chakra! Nooo! Aah (queda casi moribundo Kabuto lo marco con un sello maldito)

Karin: (comienza a ser pareja con Suigetsu y pelean contra Kakashi) toma esto vejestorio!

Sakura: no te acerques bruja!

Suigetsu: ajaja BRUJA jjajaja que buena broma! *mejor dejo de reir y ayudo un poco

Karin: OH NO! Siento un chackra detestable!...* es esa chica!...

Madara: (se dirige a un chico miedoso) si no haces nada mejor muere inutil!

Juugo: (no sabe que hacer no quiere pelear, y de repente Madara lo decapita) …

Suigetsu: JUUGO! NOO! (mira con odio a Madara) la pagarás desgraciado

Tsunade: No te metas niño, estamos luchando contra él…si quieres ser útil cambia de bando AHORA!

Sasuke: no entiendo nada quien es el enemigo! (a una chica)como escapaste?

Hiromi: (lo mira con enojo) devuélveme mi espada ahora!

Sasuke: chidori! (se lo lanza a Hiromi pero Naruto la empuja y desvía el ataque)

Naruto: (tiene a Sasuke agarrado e inmóvil) RÀPIDO no podré aguantar más!

Hiromi: (saca su espada y se dirige a la batalla) allá voy!

Sakura: (peleando contra Karin) Hiromi chan!

Suigetsu: (se voltea) Hiromi chan?...UH! *es esa chica!...la que me rechazó! ¬_¬U

Hiromi: (comienza a pelear contra Suigetsu) Ahora dime…(lo apunta con su espada ) ¿A quién prefieres de enemigo? El mentiroso de Madara o nosotros los que queremos VIVIR

Suigetsu: ¿A qué te refieres?

Hiromi: El Tsuyukomi eterno es sólo un plan de destrucción, un genjutsu que nos controlará a todos, si permites que gane Madara tu perderás…el alma

Suigetu: ¿Qué? No! El nos prometió una mejor vida y….

Karin: aaah! Que fácil te dejas convencer por una mujer! IDIOTA! * puede ser verdad…pero Sasuke es nuestro líder si él pelea nosotros también…aunque mato a Juugo…

Madara: rayos *niña inepta, si los convence reduciré mi ejército, la mataré ahora…

Zetsu: *temo que piensa matar a Hiromi lo atacaré nuevamente…(lanza una pasta ácida que traspasa todo lo que toca hacia Madara)

Raikage y Mizukage: (juntan sus poderes y lanzan una especie de polvo y roca de lava)

Gaara: (atrapa a Madara con su arena para dejarlo inmóvil y que todos esos ataques le hieran) TOMA ESTO!

Madara: (no puede teletransportarse y sufre los ataques) AAAAAHH! (no le importa estar casi calcinado, sigue luchando y manda un gran ataque de fuego y electricidad a su alrededor, además sumerge a los kages y a los AMBU en una ilusión) JAJAJJA

Gaara: (está resistiendo dentro de su cápsula de arena, pero se está rompiendo y Madara manda un ataque muy poderoso de fuego hacia él) AAH! No puedo más!

Hiromi: GAARA!

Gaara: (parte de su arena se destroza pero al escuchar el grito de Hiromi cobra fuerzas y aguanto un poco más) HIROMI CHAN! …AAAAAAAAH! (se está quemando dentro de la cápsula de arena) * Esto duele muchísimo

Hiromi: (corre hacia el lugar e intenta atacar a Madara) dejalo! (ese era un clon de ella la auténtica Hiromi toma a Gaara de su mano y lo aleja del ataque de Madara) vamos!

Gaara: (un pedazo de arena hirviente cae sin que Hiromi se percate, Gaara alza su brazo para detenerlo) Hiromi chan…el verte de nuevo me da mucha felicidad (le sonríe levemente, su brazo sangra, ella lo mira preocupada) …no es nada

Hiromi: (besa su brazo dañado, y se limpia la sangre de los labios) ahora estarás mejor… (Lanza una onda de infrasonido para despertar a todos) YIAAH!

Gaara: (ruborizado pero serio) yo… * te amo, pero no te lo puedo decir, estamos en plena guerra

_Kabuto entra en escena con dos nuevos cofres, de allí salen…_

Kabuto: he aquí al mejor espécimen usuario del kekengenkai del clan Kaguya!

Hiromi: Kimimaro…? (sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas) * no lo puedo creer

(…)

Naruto: SASUKE CUIDADO!

Sasuke: (se voltea… es Itachi que va atacarlo) QUE?

**CONTINURÁ**

Beso mortal está llegando a su punto culmine…espero verls en el próximo capítulo

PD: perdón por ser tan poco emotiva en los saludos! XD!


	15. Lazos de sangre y una revelación

**CAPITULO 15: Lazos de sangre y una revelación**

Sasuke: (sorprendido) ITACHI?

Narurto: no es posible

Sasuke: (asombrado, intenta acercarse a su hermano) ¿eres tú?

Itachi: (contesta friamente) NO (saca un kunai y lo levanta para enterrárselo a Sasuke)

Naruto: ¿POR QUE LO HACES? (corre y le quita el arma) AAH deten…te

_Naruto está en el suelo, sus manos sangran, Sasuke no entiende la escena… ¿Itachi fue revivido para pelear contra su hermano?…Sasuke se rehúsa a pelar contra él…entonces cuando Itachi "decide" acabar con su vida aparece alguien…_

Sakura: (llega de la nada y recibe el ataque de Itachi) NOO! yo amo a Sasuke! No lo mates eres su herma...no (cae en los brazos de Sasuke derramando lágrimas amargas)

Sasuke: ¿Por qué siempre haces estas cosas Sakura? ¿No te importa acaso que quiera destruir a Konoha a Naruto, a ti? (el costado de Sakura sangra)

Sakura: sí me importa…pero yo te amo Sasuke… ¿aún no comprendes el significado del verdadero amor? …(se desmaya)

Sasuke: (levanta su cabeza consternado y ve como Itachi levanta su espada y lo va a matar) ese es sólo el cuerpo de Itachi, mi hermano está muy lejos viéndome desde algún lugar…

(Sasuke detiene el ataque de Itachi con su delgada espada y se la entierra en el corazón…)

Itachi: gracias hermano…(sonríe y cae hecho polvo)

Sasuke: (serio, abraza a Sakura) Hermano…Sakura…yo_

Naruto: (se despierta y al ver la escena queda conmovido pero Sasuke deja a Sakura en el piso y comienza a atacar cruelmente a Naruto) ¡NO SASUKE DETENTE! (le manda un puñetazo formidable en su rostro) AAAH! Reacciona de una buena vez!

_Los miembros de Akatsuki fueron derrotados, ahora los ninjas son casi espectadores…sin embargo…_

Kabuto: Hermano contra hermano…jajajajaja ¿Qué tal PADRE contra HIJO? TECNICA DE INSURRECIÓN! (un cofre sale del suelo y aparece YONDAIME!)

Naruto: Yondaime…mi padre (un aura anaranjada comienza a rodearlo, está muy enojado)

Zetsu: increíble…es ÉL*aprovecharé esta distracción (se escabulle y atrapa a Madara para cortarlo por la mitad pero Madara es más rápido y lo corta a él con una técnica especial…)

Zetsu (negro): aaaaaaahh me muero…nooo…(la parte negra junto a la planta desaparecen)

Zetsu: (muy debil) no importa OCUPARE MI ÚLTIMA GOTA DE CHAKRA PARA MATARTE! (corre con un puño en alto pero…)

Madara: QUE PIENSAS HACER! *rayos, realmente tiene todo su chackra concentrado en su puño

Kabuto: (antes que Zetsu haya podido atacar, Yondaime lo mata) bien hecho JAJAJA….Debo informarles que el único que matara a Madara seré YO OROCHIMARU!

Todos los que están alrededor: ¡¿QUE?

_Mientras tanto con los hermanos Kaguya_

Kimimaro: ¿quién eres?

Hiromi: so..soy tu hermana…

Kimimaro: …

Hiromi: no me conociste porque te ocultaron de mí, yo soy tu hermana en serio, nuestro padre fue Katemaro Kaguya líder del clan y_

Kimimaro: (se acerca a ella y la abraza…) no sabía que compartía mi soledad con alguien más…pero no me interesas, tengo a Orochimaru sama (clava un hueso de su mano en su espalda a modo de estaca) muere hermana

Gaara: NOO! Detente Kimimaro! (los ojos de Hiromi observan a Gaara con desconsuelo)

Kimimaro: (suelta a Hiromi y dirige su mirada a Gaara) tu me mataste…pero ahora que estoy vivo, cobraré venganza…así Orochimaru sama eliminará el cuerpo de Kabuto y me va a querer a mí como su nuevo cuerpo

Hiromi: Gaa…(esta en el suelo, muy dolida) hermano…me hubiese gustado que creciéramos como niños normales…ahora solo tienes odio, y fe en un hombre maligno *cómo es posible que ese hueso haya atravesado mi vendaje? estoy sangrando…

(…)

Orochimaru: ahora yo pelearé contra Madara y YO sólo YO dominaré el mundo y seré el más fuerte de todos! JAJJAJA…*este cuerpo me ha sido muy útil (se transforma, y queda con su cuerpo, ahora ES Orochimaru) ese Kabuto por fin hizo algo…

Madara: por eso tu energía se me hacía tan familiar maldito, no dejaré que interfieras con mi plan, aún más cuando falta tan poco

Orochimaru: Yondaime ocúpate de matar a tu hijo y a Sasuke…Yo me encargare de los demás… ¿qué opinas Madara?_

Tsunade: (detrás de unas rocas esta junto a otros ninjas médicos sanando a los heridos) CUIDADO!

Madara: (envía un ataque hacia ella, y le dice a Orochimaru) Eliminaré estas molestias para así poder pelear contra ti sin interrupciones

Orochimaru: bieen, yo ayudaré un poco después de todo hay que practicar…(envía un ataque hacia los otros ninjas) disfruten de la fiesta!

_Los kages, exceptuando a Gaara, reciben los golpes sólo Tsunade, Sakura y otros pocos ninjas médicos podrían curarlos pero están tan mal como ellos…_

Naruto: tanto Madara como Orochimaru quieren controlar nuestra existencia…Padre ¿por qué haces esto?

Yondaime: (se comunica mentalmente con Nauto) Naruto, hijo mio…lucho contra mi voluntad MATAME antes de que esto llegue a algo peor

Naruto: (sufre) noo todo esto es tan espantoso

Sasuke: Naruto, tranquilizate tú sabes que es sólo el cuerpo del 4to

Naruto: … *Sasuke?

_Sasuke se pone en posición y ataca a Yondaime, Naruto tiene deseos de matar a Madara y Orochimaru, pero no se atreve a levantar ningún dedo hacia su progenitor…Sasuke recibe un golpe enorme por parte del difunto Hokage, el rasengan más poderoso que pudiese existir, el cual lo deja volando hasta estrellarse contra las paredes de piedra_

Naruto: SUFICIENTE (activa su modo SAGE) te destruiré! No dejaré que arruines la paz de este mundo!

Yondaime: pelea

(…)

Kimimaro: ahora te venceré como debió haber sucedido el día en que te conoci (activa su sello maldito, se transforma y genera una coraza de huesos en su brazo, lo dirige a Gaara)

Hiromi: no lo hagas! (se levanta adolorida, coge su espada e intenta cortar el hueso) yiaah! …mi espada! (la espada al rozar el hueso se rompe…)

Gaara: vete Hiromi puedes salir seriamente herid_ (se calla subitamente)

Hiromi: Madara sensei… Orochimaru (ambos atrás de ella)

Orochimaru: (lanza una mirada maligna a Hiromi) hola preciosa ¿cómo está el reencuentro con tu hermano?

Hiromi: desgraciado (Kimimaro está atrás de ella y usa su coraza para pegarle)

Madara: jajaja pobrecita, que triste que no puedas usar tus huesos como él, terminaré con esto, te mataré como si te hubiese encontrado de nuevo…(una masa oscura de chakra se acerca a gran velocidad hacia su antigua alumna, esta masa se combina con el poder de Orochimaru, y los huesos proyectiles de Kimimaro)

Gaara: (empuja a Hiromi dejándola fuera del alcance del ataque y lo recibe)….

Hiromi: GAARA!

Madara: JAJAJJA, bueno después de todo debió morir hace mucho tiempo… Orochimaru, empecemos nuestra pelea, el ganador se quedará con el mundo!

Orochimaru: Kimimaro, diviértete con esa inútil, mátala y después a quien veas vivo…destrúyelo

_Hiromi se acerca a Gaara…esta muerto…lanza un grito estremecedor. Naruto escucha el dolor de ella y se une al sufrimiento, se desactiva su poder, se siente débil e inservible, su mejor amigo murió…es el final? _

**CONTINUARÁ**

Está vez el capitulo fue más largo, pero más amargo que nunca…disculpen u_u

Los espero en el próximo capítulo ^_^


	16. Pelea por un mundo

**CAPITULO 16: Pelea por un mundo**

Hiromi: (grita) NOO!...(llora afligidamente) * mi vida fue salvada, pero a un precio enorme. La pérdida de mi amor no correspondido, Gaara. Nunca más te volveré a ver? Gaara vuelve a mí! te necesito! Por qué me salvaste? No soy la única en tu vida, tienes familia, amigos, tu aldea ¡eres un tonto! YO NO SOY NADIE! NO TE MEREZCO! GAARA!

Kimimaro: Llego tu hora…

_Se siente el chakra natural de Hiromi y de un instante a otro una llama, un poder sellado por mucho tiempo se libera…De las vendas, salen huesos sangrantes…el kekengenkai de los Kaguya fue liberado_

Kimimaro: ¡¿QUE?

Hiromi: Ahora estamos iguales (comienza la danza mortal…saca el hueso de su columna vertebral, él también…basta una simple estocada para acabar con la vida de uno de los dos)

(…)

Naruto: (chakra anaranjado sale de su interior) AAAAAAH! (el kyuubi aparece en forma de energía, Naruto va a atacar con todo su poder) * GAAAARAA!

Yondaime: (comunicándose mentalmente con su hijo) es hora de matarme Naruto, vuelve a tu estado de sage y así tendrás aún más poder!

Naruto: AAAH! (una esfera de poder color rojo sale de la boca del kyuubi, dirigida a Yondaime…)

Yondaime: (se comunica con Naruto) no me moveré, hago lo posible… adiós hijo (desaparece en el haz de luz rojo)

Naruto: (adquiere, además de los rasgos de sage, sus colmillos) AAAH! MADARA Y OROCHIMARU, LAS PAGARÁN!

(…)

Tsunade: Sakura estas mejor? (está junto a ella, la acaban de sanar y Sakura asiente con la cabeza) vamos debes ayudarme hay muchos heridos

Sakura: Bee, Kankuro, Lee…SASUKE? (Está inconsciente junto a sus dos compañeros de Taka, se acerca a ellos)

Karin: aléjate!

Suigetsu: ¬¬ Karin…Hola, no te preocupes cambiamos de bando…me temo que fue un poco tarde, pero pude convencer a otros ninjas que se detuvieran, nunca debimos confiar en Madara…

Karin: es cierto, él nos utilizo…y a Sasuke…pobre, está inconsciente (se escuchan explosiones)

Mizukage: ahh si que fue difícil que cambiaran su opinión!...(grita a Tsunade) vamos hay que resolver unos asuntos con Orochimaru!

Raikage: las acompañare

Bee: no hermano, estás muy débil…yo ya estoy mejor…cierto Tsunade

Tsunade: si (se marchan los 3)

Raikage: (se acerca a un cadáver que se halla a los pies de un monton de piedras) pobre Kazekage…tan joven (Temari está atrás de él)

Temari: ¿disculpe?...mi herma_ma_hermano est_(comienza a llorar)

Raikage: lo siento pequeña…(intenta acercársele, pero ella se va donde Kankuro, está durmiendo…)

Kankuro: (despierta) ahh! ¿Dónde estoy? chispas! estoy herido ¿Temari? OYE TEMARI!

Temari: aquí tarado (lo abraza) nos atacó Orochimaru…y la mayoría terminamos aquí

Kankuro: (se separa del abrazo bruscamente) y Gaara? ¡¿Dónde está Gaara? (Temari enmudece, tiene lágrimas en sus ojos, y baja su cabeza) oh no…NO…NOO!

(…)

Kimimaro: el golpe final es el decisivo…

Hiromi: e irá hacia ti (hace una posición de manos y deja inmóvil a Kimimaro, se acerca corriendo y con sangre fría clava su columna en el pecho de su hermano) no te preocupes ya estabas muerto

Kimimaro: aaaaaaah! NO OROCHIMARU SAAAAMAAAAA! (cae hecho polvo)

_Mientras tanto el poder incontenible de Naruto se dirige a Madara. Sin embargo Orochimaru no es olvidado…el grupo de la Hokage, la Mizukage y el hermano del Raikage Killerbee, se están ocupando de él._

Madara: NOO! No puede ser que esto este sucediendo! No me ganará un niño inútil! Naruto! cuánto te odiaron! No eras humano para ellos! No merecen vivir! ELLOS no son humanos! Por eso debo conseguir la paz para este mundo! MI MUNDO!

Naruto: estas muy equivocado….es verdad, ellos me odiaban, pero luego descubrieron que yo Naruto Uzumaki también soy humano y como tal me equivoco, odio, amo, lucho, caigo y me levanto como ellos!Y todos nosotros peleamos por nuestras vidas!

Siempre viviremos con otros porque para eso es el mundo para compartirlo…pero también para hacer amigos, para respetarlo y amarlo por darnos la oportunidad de vivir en él!

Madara: No me importa la vida de los demás, yo y sólo yo quiero ser feliz!

Naruto: no permitiré q continúes con esta maldad! Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas!

(…)

Orochimaru: no es justo, yo debo ser el Ninja más poderoso…no me ganarán

Killerbee: (toma toda la fuerza del Hachibi y se propone atacarlo) yiaaaah!

Tsunade: NO PERMITIRE ESTO OROCHIMARU! Tu odio y sed de poder ya llegaron a su límite (hace un dúo con la Mizukage) Aquí vamos!

Mizukage: (une su jutsu de lava con un jutsu especial de Tsunade, ambas usan su chakra al máximo) la técnica más peligrosa pero la más efectiva! El jutsu del averno!

Tsunade y Mizukage: AAAAAAAH (Bee tiene capturado a Orochuimaru)

Orochimaru: desgraciados! *tal vez no salga vivo de esto (recibe el jutsu, esta quemándose, es una bola de fuego que se detiene súbitamente_)

Orochimaru: (con el cuerpo de Bee) JAJAJA! Funcionó! cambie y no se percataron!...Han herido al hermano del Raikage y no a mí!

Tsunade: Lo sabemos…por fortuna fuimos precavidas, KillerBee nunca estuvo con nosotras era un clon de roca hecho con sus últimas fuerzas…

Orochimaru: qué? (el clon de piedra lo coge por atrás y lo deja inmóvil)

Tsunade y Mizukage: (vuelven a usar el jutsu) toma esto!

Orochimaru: NOOOOOOO! NOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH (solo queda una masa negra, el clon desaparecio, él murió)

Mizukage: por fin…Orochimaru fue derrotado

Tsunade: sólo falta que Naruto gane y por fin daremos fin a la Guerra

(…)

Hiromi: (ve desde cerca la pelea de Naruto contra el calcinado de Madara…Tsunade está atrás de ella) Tsunade sama yo_

Tsunade: gracias por tu gran ayuda…veo que al fin pudiste usar tus huesos ^_^

Hiromi: CUIDADO! (empuja a Tsunade, Madara empezó a atacarlas también)

Madara: no me agradan los espectadores! Por favor unanse! Jajjajaja La luna esta muy cerca y podré realizar mi técnica de todos modos! Tomen esto! (usa el mankengyo sharingan sobre ellos)

Hiromi: no lo lograrás conmigo! (posición de manos) Jutsu de Infrasonido…(interrumpe el ataque en ella, los demás siguen inconscientes) *debo hacer algo contra el ojo que le queda…esto es un poco arriesgado pero lo haré (saca las vendas de sus manos) AHH! (huesos proyectiles se ven disparados de sus manos van directo al ojo de Madara)

Madara: no lo lograrás! (esquiva los huesos que van a su cara pero no puede esquivar los otros ya no puede teletransportarse por su condición física)

Naruto: (se recobra y ataca a Madara con un rasengan cortante) no molestes a mis amigos!

Madara: rayos *no puedo usar más chakra o si no no podre hacer el tsuyokomi eterno…debo robar chakra obtenerlo fácilmente y ya se como, con Hiromi…

Hiromi: (Madara se dirige a ella, le da un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza, queda mareada y se la lleva) (En sus brazos, muy mareada) aau… dónde estoy? aaaaa mi cabeza…n..nn noo! Ma..Madaraaa…* estoy muy mareada no puedo ni siquiera verlo bien

_Mientras tanto_

Naruto: Hiromi! Despierta! Hirooomii chaaaaaaan! NOO!(Madara desaparece rápidamente)

Tsunade: seguro se la lleva para tener un rehén

Naruto: ojalá fuese por ello…pero creo que intenta algo más…(escucha a Gaara en sus pensamientos)* O_o Gaara?

Gaara: (sólo se comunican por la mente de Naruto) * Naruto …debes salvar a Hiromi, Madara la besara y le quitará todo su chakra morirá…no lo permitas!

Naruto: *no entiendo ¿por qué perdería chakra al dar un beso?

Gaara: *por el sello que tiene en su hombro…sólo puede besar a su verdadero amor de lo contrario morirá entregando todo su chakra!

Naruto: VIEJA TSUNADE!

Tsunade: ¬¬ que?

Naruto: si no rescatamos a Hiromi MORIRA!

**CONTINUARA**

El próximo capítulo es el último! Casi oficialmente (en el próximo capítulo sabrán porqué) XD Un saludo a todos los que leen este fic!


	17. La última decisión

**CAPITULO 17: La última decisión**

Naruto: ¡VIEJA TSUNADE!

Tsunade: ¬_¬! ¿QUÉ?

Naruto: ¡si no rescatamos a Hiromi MORIRÁ!

(…)

Hiromi: ¿Maa...da...ra q...q hac_? * No puedo pensar bien, todo se acabó no pue_

Gaara: *¡ Hiromi chan…por favor despierta!

Hiromi: ¡AAAAAAAHH! (Madara acercaba su rostro al de ella, e Hiromi entierra su hueso en el pecho de su antiguo sensei)…* ¿GAARA eras tú? Gaara…

Madara: (le manda un golpe que la echa a volar) ¡Aaaaaaaahhh maldita!

Hiromi: (se acercan Naruto y Tsunade) ¡ayúdenme!

Tsunade: (se pone a su lado) ¿estás bien? (Hiromi asiente con la cabeza)

Naruto: ¡ÉSTE ES EL FIN!

_Naruto se transforma en el zorro de las 9 colas, Mad__ara no se puede defender…escapa_

Madara: ¡he allí la salida de la cueva! ¡Ganaré! ¡GANARÉ! Allí está la luna (se cae, pero comienza a arrastrarse…ya no tiene más fuerzas, lo mueve la locura) DOMINARÉ EL MUNDO YO EL GRAN MADAR_

Tsunade: (seria) por fin se terminó…(su mano decapitó a Madara)

Hiromi: pero aún siento su chakra… ¡NO! ¡ESTA AFUERA! ALLÁ! (Apunta a una colina lejana. Allí una sombra esta frente a la luna anaranjada)

_Todos los ninjas se dirigieron a la salida…llevaban también a los heridos y muertos, el lugar se estaba derrumbando…Al salir los ninjas quedan impactados…La Luna esta muy cerca de ellos de color rojo y un gigantesco mankengyo sharingan comienza a dibujarse__ en ella…es el tsuyokomi eterno_

Naruto: (Se vuelve humano y a pesar de su debilidad corre hacia la colina donde el verdadero Madara está preparando el genjutsu más poderoso) *No lo permitiré

Madara: ya es tarde…

Naruto: NO, es tarde para ti…

Madara: Uzumaki… (Un haz de luz lo atraviesa, levanta su cabeza hacia él…y cae)

_Sangre negra corre por el cuerpo…La luna se vuelve pequeña y recobra su hermoso blanco, e__l cual anima a todos los ninjas_

Kakashi: (se acerca al cuerpo) Obito…* enterraré tu cuerpo, nunca más lo usaran para el engaño, la mentira y el odio…

Naruto: Kakashi sensei (le sonríe y cae sin energía, Kakashi lo recibe a tiempo)

Hinata: ¡Naruto! (Se acerca y arrodilla junto a él) yo…umm…¡resiste Naruto!

Naruto: (abre un poco sus ojos, extiende su mano y acaricia su mejilla) te amo…(cierra los ojos y se desmaya con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Hinata: Na…Naruto-kun ^.^

Kankuro: Tsunade sama (en sus brazos está Gaara)…¿no puede hacer nada?

Tsunade: no Kankuro (agacha su cabeza) me temo que no puedo hacer nada…

Kankuro: Hermanito… (Pone el cuerpo de su hermano sobre la arena_) (Estaban en una cueva entre un desierto y un bosque frondoso…n_nU)_

Sakura: ¿No hay forma de revivirlo? ¿Qué tal la técnica de Chiyo?

Tsunade: no tengo suficiente chakra y es una técnica muy peligrosa…Naruto es el único que podría ayudar pero como ves esta inconsciente…

Hiromi: yo puedo revivirlo

Todos los presentes: ¡ ¿QUE?

Tsunade: ¿cómo?

Hiromi: (suspira y dice mirando a Tsunade con valentía) con un beso

(…)

_En un lugar vacío e iluminado, apa__recen figuras resplandecientes_

Gaara: quienes son ustedes?

Kazekage 1: Nosotros somos los antiguos kazekages de la Aldea oculta entre la Arena

Kazekage 2: …hemos venido a juzgarte

Shukaku: (aparece atrás de él) JAJAJJA ¿estás muerto? No fue mi culpa esta vez cierto? JAJAJA ¡Eres tan inútil! ¡Me haces tan feliz! Has abandonado tu responsabilidad como Kazekage por una mujer que no te ama

Kazekage 3: silencio Shukaku… Gaara fuiste muy irresponsable

Gaara: ¡lo hice por_!

Kazekage 2: Hiromi Kaguya….lo sabemos tu la amas, pero fue insensato

Kazekage 1: dejaste a tu aldea sin protección y por lo tanto no eres digno de ser_

Kazekage 4: SUFICIENTE…nunca fui bueno como padre, pero si como Kage…estoy seguro que Gaara ha hecho su deber como Kazekage y como amigo…

Gaara: ¿pa…padre?

Karura: ¡hijo mio! (aparece y lo abraza) soy yo tu madre, Karura… ¡cómo has crecido! Y…disculpa tengo que ser breve…Gaara debes saber ciertas cosas antes de separarnos…1 nunca estuve en la arena, sino que en tu corazón…2 aún sigo en tu corazón y te amo y siempre te he amado!

Kazekage 4: Gaara…nunca desempeñe el rol de padre que necesitabas fui un mal hombre, y como ves… te mentí…perdóname (a los Kages pasados) Mi hijo es un vivo ejemplo de responsabilidad, de amor…dio su vida por lo que amaba…primero por su aldea y ahora por aquella chica…

Kazekage 1: … hemos llegado a nuestro veredicto! Gaara…eres digno de ser llamado Kazekage ¡ven ahora con nosotros!

Karura: ¡no se lo lleven! aún tengo el presentimiento de que volverá a vivir

Gaara: Madre estoy muy feliz de verte… pero tienen razón…no creo que me vuelvan a revivir, ahora es muy difícil, así que es mejor compartamos, hay mucho de qué hablar ^_^

Karura: hijo no me engañas…la extrañas (Gaara baja la cabeza muy deprimido)

Shukaku: entonces no vendrá conmigo?…que triste…pero no importa! iré a jugar con los malos y los recién llegados Orochimaru y Madara! jajaja ¡ADIÓS GAARA!

Kazekage 3: ¡Espera Shukaku! debes darle tu poder a Gaara…aún no se lo das.

Gaara: ¿cómo?

Kazekage 4: sé que ahora no usarás ese poder hijo, pero cuando la bestia muere debe darle su poder al jinchuryuki, aquella vez no sacaron todo el poder del Shukaku…y él no te lo pudo dar porque no aparecimos la primera vez…

Shukaku: ¡aquí tienes tonto! (pierde su luz y desaparece hecho arena) jajajajja

Gaara: estoy muerto no me servirá (comienza a resplandecer) *¿qué es lo que ocurre?

(…)

Hiromi: (termina de curar las heridas de Gaara) vuelve Gaara…* te amo

Temari: Hiromi detente! * No entiendo que planeas hacer

Hiromi: El ha hecho mucho por mi es la hora de que devuelva el favor… (se agacha y acerca sus labios tímidamente, se propone darle todo su chakra…y lo besa)

_Un manto luminoso los envuelve, están brillando más que la luna llena, Hiromi comienza a perder toda su energía y Gaara comienza a recobrar su color…por fin, el beso concluye, ella se separa y se d__esploma en el pecho de su amado_

Gaara: (abre los ojos)… escucha voces_ _"Karura: lo sabía! Adiós hijo!_Kazekages: ADIOS KAZEKAGE, GAARA DEL DESIERTO"_

Kankuro y Temari: (felices y asustados al mismo tiempo) ¡GAARA!

Gaara: ¿Dónde estoy? (ve a Hiromi acostada en su pecho) Hiromi? * no responde…

Tsunade: (angustiada) con permiso Gaara …(se lleva a Hiromi)

Gaara: pero…* que es esta extraña sensación en mis labios?

_La felicidad tiene un precio…Hiromi __está profundamente dormida, sus ojos no se abren_

(…)

_En el __hospital de Sunna, aún de noche_

Temari: Hiromi… ¡despierta!

Tsunade: ¿aún no despierta? * ¡Lleva mucho tiempo en coma!

Temari: sí y lo peor es que Gaara no sabe nada de esto…lleva 3 días preguntando por ella

Hiromi: (balbucea) G…Ga…Gaara?

Temari: (la sacude e Hiromi abre los ojos) ¡HIROMI! ^-^

Hiromi: XoX - ¡¿ESTOY VIVA? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tsunade: O_o? …no moriste ALÉGRATE! ^_^…te desmayaste pero tu beso funcionó y…

_Hiromi no escucho más estaba muy avergonzada, se levanto de la cama. Gaara es su amor verdadero… ¿él? No puede ser una simple coincidencia…se vistió y se dirigió, vale decir muy a__lterada, al despacho de Gaara …_

Hiromi: Con su permiso Kazekage-sama (él está viendo por la ventana, lleva puesto consigo su polera negra)

Gaara: (al escuchar la voz de ella se da vuelta rápidamente) ¡¿Hiromi chan?...¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Konoha… * ¡Es ella!.. No puedo creerlo… tengo que contenerme…

Hiromi: Kaze… (Decidida) ¡Gaara! ¡Debo decirte algo muy importante!

Gaara: … (serio) dime

Hiromi: (nerviosa) yo…yo te reviv…yo lo rev…yo…yoo

Gaara: o_o? ¿Qué? Repítelo por favor

Hiromi: … (Huye) ¡AAAAHHHH!_ * No puedo hacer esto

_Hiromi corrió por el largo pasillo, tenía la sensación de que él la perseguía y corría más rápido, sentía que veía las mismas puertas, cosas, personas y que corría en círculos, así que después de tanto correr entró a la primera puerta que v__io abierta y con la luz apagada…_

Hiromi: (sola) ¡AH! ¡Qué difícil es decirlo! (baja su cabeza y cierra la puerta, avanza hacia delante unos pasos) Oh…Gaara yo…yo te reviví con un beso…y te aaaa_veces no se qué decirte porque yo AH! ¡Perdón por haberme enamorado de ti!...*¿Pero de qué sirve decirlo ahora? Ya perdí mi oportunidad, ahora estoy…¿qué es esta sensación? ¡Ohh no!

Gaara: (atrás de ella) ¡AJÁ! (Con una sonrisa en su rostro, sorprende a Hiromi por atrás)

Hiromi: (está acorrala entre Gaara y la pared) ¿¡CÓMO!

Gaara: este es mi despacho…corriste por un lugar circular y al darme cuenta de eso te esperé aquí…(acerca sus labios a los de Hiormi) yo también te…(Hiromi se escapa por el agujero de la pared que nunca se arreglo…mira hacia el horizonte y dice con una mirada pícara) No escapes Hiromi chan, no te irás tan fácilmente…

Hiromi: (a las afueras de la Aldea) Lo logré O_O ¡¿qué es esto? (La arena bajo sus pies se endurece y la deja sin poder dar ningún paso)¡NO POR FAVOR! (huye pero…)

Gaara: (agarra una de sus manos y la lleva hacia él) Hiromi te amo

Hiromi: ¡pero no te merezco! ENTIÉNDELO te hice sufrir, moriste por mi culpa soy mal_

_Gaara la besa, Hiromi no puede hablar, no hay escusas, ya no es un beso mortal, es un beso con una promesa de eterno amor… tampoco quiere responder, lo abraza con fuerza, quiere que ese beso dure para siempre, la luna los ilumina y el amor los envuelve, sin embargo nada es tan perfecto o eter__no en este "cuento" y en ese momento se separan…_

**FIN?**

He aquí el final de Beso mortal…muchas gracias por leer esta historia!

PD: Las que deseen pueden quedarse con ese final pero…Hay un capitulo extra de Beso Mortal! Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos si quiereeen en el siguiente capítuloooo!


	18. Fin: La promesa

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA: La promesa**

_Y en ese momento se separan…_

(…)

_En la sala principal Kankuro está barriendo el piso mientras que Temari, en la cocina, terminaba de ordenar cuando de repente se abre la puerta y el aire del desierto trae co__nsigo a su hermano menor, Gaara_

Temari: (se asoma, está secando con un paño de cocina un cucharón de sopa) Hola! Hola! hermanito! Y… estabas con Hiromi? ^_^?

Kankuro: (bota la escoba) uuh! matador! (Se acerca a Gaara pícaramente) ¿Qué pasó hermano? No olvides los detalles!...

Gaara: . . .

Kankuro: (se aleja un poco) O_o? umm?

Gaara: (respira profundamente y se sienta, usa su arena para conseguir un vaso de agua, se quita la polera la deja a un lado del sillón y responde tranquilamente) se fue

Temari y Kankuro: ¡¿QUEEEEEE?

Gaara: (los mira serenamente, toma un sorbo de agua y repite) se fue

Temari: (azota la cabeza de Gaara con su cucharón) ¡TONTO! ¿¡LA DEJASTE IR!

Gaara: (un chichón sale de su cabeza) ¬_¬ Temari… no era necesario hacer eso y Kankuro baja esa silla, no quiero salir más herido

Kankuro: (deja la silla frente a él y se sienta bruscamente) Pensé que eras más…no sé INTELIGENTE ¡Al menos dinos que ocurrió! Explícanos antes de que te apalee con la silla

Gaara: (toma otro sorbo y suspira) aah u_u (Temari se sienta al lado de Gaara y lo golpea nuevamente y apresurándolo) ¬_¬ …Al capturar a Hiromi. . .

Kankuro: ¿CAPTURAR? con razón se marchó ¡Abusivo! (Temari le da un golpe con su cucharon) está bien, está bien, continúa Gaara

Gaara: La capturé porque estaba huyendo de la aldea y de mi….me dijo que no quería hacerme sufrir pero a pesar de sus palabras le confesé mi amor y la bese (Temari está llena de lagrimas, le recuerda a esas teleseries románticas) En fin… el beso fue…fue (mira a ambos muy ruborizado, tose un poco y dice sin expresión) reconfortante…

Temari: ¡¿esa es tu opinión de un beso? ¡No eres nada romántico! ¡ni profundo! ¡Insensible! TToTT (Gaara la mira enojado) ^-^ lo siento… ejjejeje

Gaara: como iba diciendo… después (se sonroja) ella se separó nerviosa, su rostro estaba rojizo, me miraba…. su respiración se hizo más dificultosa y me…me…

Teamari y Kankuro: (histéricos) ¿¡ME QUÉ!

Gaara: me dio una bofetada . . .

Teamari y Kankuro: ¡¿AAAAAAAHH?

Temari: ¡traeré palomitas de maíz! La historia está muy buena ¡KYAAAA!

Gaara: ¬_¬U mientras esperamos a Temari. . . saldré por un momento

Kankuro: a mi no me engañas Gaara ¿te quieres escapar?

Gaara: (se da vuelta bruscamente) O_o ¡¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo supiste?

Kankuro: yo haría lo mismo…tu situación es…es difícil y sé que no quieres decirnos todo lo que pasó, ni lo que pasó por tu cabeza ni con tus sentimientos…

Gaara: gracias Kankuro… (Abre la puerta pero los hilos de chakra de Kankuro lo inmovilizan) O_OU

Kankuro: nunca dije que te dejaría ir, sólo dije que te comprendía… (mirada maliciosa) quiero escuchar el resto hermanito (llega Temari con una bandeja con palomitas y sodas) justo a tiempo Temari! Gaara se quería escapar n_nU

Temari: ¿y dejarnos con el suspenso? ¡CLARO QUE NO! SIENTENSE! (se sentaron de la misma forma que antes y ella se dirige a Gaara) entonces te abofeteó…

Gaara: (extiende su mano al tazón con palomitas pero se lo alejan, Gaara no puede sacar palomitas hasta que termine su historia ^.^) aún siento su mano en mi rostro...Después de hacerme eso la mire, se disculpó y me dijo que nuestro amor no era posible en este tiempo...(suspira melancólicamente)

Temari: ¡¿y cuándo sería posible? ¡Quiero tener sobrinos!

Gaara: … (se ruboriza) … Me dijo que si realmente la amaba tenía que prometer que la esperaría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario…Ella tenía que arreglar unos cuantos asuntos u_u

Kankuro: aaaah ¡olvídate de ella! ¡No vale la pena! Hay muchas mujeres en el mundo y eres un chico muy importante¡no sería difícil conseguirlas! ^o^

Gaara y Temari: (el lo ataca con su arena y ella con su cucharón) ¡CALLATE!

_El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente para muchos pero para Gaara fueron como siglos…su corazón estaba vacío y había perdido las esperanzas en el amor por esa larga promesa. Al principio sólo pensaba en Hiromi y el día en que podrían reunirse…ahora ocasionalmente pensaba en ella y el único momento en que una chispa de pasión emergía de su ser era cuando veía la rosa roja que ella le había dado hace mucho tiempo, pero esta estaba conservada en un libro de __fotos que no veía muy a menudo…_

_Su hermano y algunos hombres le recomendaban olvidarla querían que intentara conocer alguna chica, pero no podían persuadirlo, Gaara había cambiado ya no sonreía como cuando Hiromi estaba presente en su corazón, en esos días se le veía muy serio…pasaba más horas en su oficina y algunos volvían a temerle…Temari por su parte trataba de alegrarlo y darle esperanzas m__as el tiempo no la ayudo…_

_Un día llegó una invitaci__ón que podría cambiar las cosas_

Baki: Kazekage lo han invitado a Konoha, mañana Naruto Uzumaki será proclamado Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas ¿es fantástico no?

Gaara: (largo silencio)… puedes retirarte

Baki: disculpa Gaara pero asisti_?

Gaara: dije que puedes retirarte, es obvio que asistiré…

Baki: perdon… (Se retira, no podía evitar pensar en la frialdad del pelirrojo)

_El día llegó, y partió junto a sus hermanos y Baki a Konoha, no tenía ganas de ir p__ero era su obligación como Kage_

_El ambiente en aquel lugar ablandó un poco su corazón se sentía diferente, un pequeño calor le recorría el pecho y al terminar la ceremonia felicitó a su amigo Naruto y se le escapó una leve sonrisa…Aún así no quería quedarse y regresó sólo con Baki a la Aldea, mientras tanto…_

Naruto: (a los hermanos de Suna) ooh! ¡¿Qué le ocurre a Gaara? Se fue muy rápido ¡no alcance a hablarle de mi compromiso con Hinata!

Kankuro: pues te felicito en su lugar… AAAUUCH! (Temari le dio un golpe en su cabeza)

Temari: Gaara ha cambiado mucho…¿te acuerdas de Hiromi?

Naruto: ¡Ah! ya veo ^-^ ¡regresó porque ella lo espera!

Temari: ojalá fuese por ello, en realidad ella no ha vuelto y como ves, Gaara ahora es más frío, más serio y casi no se acuerda de Hiro_

Hinata: disculpen por interrumpir (a Temari) me han entregado una carta es para el Kazekage es de suma importancia que se la entregues ahora

Temari: gracias Hinata… y ¡ah! ¡Felicidades por lo de tu compromiso! ^_^

Hinata: (muy sonrojada) gra…gracias Temari-chan jejeje

Kankuro: (a Temari) ¡Por favor! ¡Me quiero quedar! (pone una cara muy tierna de suplica)

Temari: bien yo voy…¬_¬# pero deja de mostrarme esa cara de gatito

_Gaara, al recibir la carta, (en Sunna, y en su despacho) la abre y lee detenidamente, al terminar de leerla mira a __Temari estupefacto y se desmaya_

Temari: ¡OH! ¡Gaara! (Lo sienta y toma a la causante de su desmayo, la carta…)

_La carta le ofrecía a Gaara casarse con la princesa de la Aldea del Sonido y así obtener la paz definitiva con aquella aldea y esta Aldea se comprometía a establecer un pacto de paz con todas las otras naciones ¿¡No sólo con la Aldea oculta entre la Arena sino que también con todas las otras aldea__s! ¡Y sólo depende de Gaara!_

_Mientras estaba inconsciente aparecieron una sucesiva secuencia de imágenes ninguna relacionada con la otra pero todas las imágenes se hicieron una y vio, como en una película, a Hiromi sonriéndole y alejándose delicadamente por la arena…despertó_

Gaara: ¡AH!... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

Kankuro: Estás en el hospital de Sunna idiota… según lo que me ha dicho Temari te desmayaste luego de leer una carta

Gaara: ya lo recuerdo…Debo casarme con una princesa de la Aldea del Sonido ¬_¬U

Kankuro: y ¿Has pensado en que ELLA puede ser Hiromi-chan?

Gaara: (un latido muy fuerte casi le quiebra el espíritu…nunca pensó en esa posibilidad) no

Kankuro: espero no asustarte si te digo que hoy viene a conocerte ^_^

Gaara: QUE? O_O

Kankuro: tranquilo…Ella está aquí, tiene 18 años igual que tú! ^_^

Gaara: QUE? O_O

Kankuro: te vio mientras estabas inconsciente, nadie los interrumpió ^_^

Gaara: X_X (Su cabeza da vueltas y se para bruscamente pero cae al piso) Kankuro, ayúdame! No entiendo que me ocurre! Mi corazón me duele, mi mente da vueltas!

Kankuro: ¡Pues no te precipites! Viene hacia acá en 20 minutos ^_^

Gaara: QUE? O_O

Temari: (entra) KANKURO! Deja en paz al pobre de Gaara! (Mira a su trastornado hermano menor) ¡Ooh no!...¡cálmate! puedo decirle que espere una hora n_nU

_Gaara no entiende la situación por la que está pasando…va a su habitación, se arregla y se pone su vestimenta de pelea, para prevenir cualquier eventualidad, un poco exagerado de su parte,__ o tal vez no…se va a su balcón_

Gaara: (atrás de él siente a alguien) ¿Quién eres?

¿?: La mujer con quien te casarás…

Gaara: (al no reconocer la voz se estremece) ¿AH? (su mirada se torna agresiva y decide no mirarla directamente a los ojos, no era Hiromi. Esa desconocida tenía el cabello largo y morado, sus ojos eran amarillos y su piel era muy blanca) háblame un poco de ti.

¿?: Me llamo Rin Nanashi. . . Soy la que dio orden al País del campo de arroz, e hice que la Aldea oculta del Sonido se reivindicara. Gracias a mi, Kazekage sama, se ha combatido con éxito el crimen y se han expulsado toda clase de bandas y clanes malhechores.

Gaara: ¿cómo fuiste elegida princesa?

Rin: muy fácil, digo… (Tose un poco) Unos escritos dicen que los miembros del clan Kaguya eran dueños de todo el País del campo de arroz (Gaara la mira desconcertado, ella prosigue) en especial del líder del clan Katemaro Kaguya, pero él murió y nada se sabe de su hijo, entonces esas tierras quedaron sin dueño hasta el momento en que apareció alguien que también era de su sangre…y a esa persona se le dio el título de princesa A MI

Gaara: (serio) mentirosa… la última heredera del clan es Hiromi Kaguya

Rin: Ah… veo que la conociste…pues te mintió…ella…ella sólo lo inventó todo, causaba problemas y era muy malvada…pero yo soy la real y podemos estar juntos (seductora) eres tan atractivo y me gustaría darte un beso (intenta acercársele pero él retrocede)

Gaara: (la mira muy enojado) ¡¿Y acaso su kekengenkai no fue una ninguna prueba?

Rin: ¡AH! ¡Basta ya! TU INCOMPETENTE! ¡te casarás conmigo! Y no aceptaré un No como respuesta! AAHH!(Gaara la aprieta con su arena) Bien! bieeen! Ella sigue viva! Sigue viva! Yo la acuse de impostora y me quedé con su puesto (ríe frívolamente) pero es muy tarde, muuuy tarde ¡ hoy la matarán al ponerse el sol!

Gaara: Pero…¡AHORA SE ESTÁ PONIENDO EL SOL! NOOOOOOO! (Salen lárgimas de sus ojos, cae de rodillas con los puños apretados) Te olvide Hiromi, es cierto, te olvide, el tiempo fue eterno para mí, no podía soportarlo, pero después de recibir la carta me di cuenta que en el fondo de mi corazón siempre habías estado allí y_

Rin: la amabas y siempre la amaste…nunca te olvidaste de ella. Interesante (POOF)

_El odio, la rabia y la desesperación comienzan a__ actuar en el interior de Gaara_

Gaara: ¡¿QUE? ¡¿Donde estas? (Se para bruscamente) ¡AAGH! ¡Aparece! ¡Te mataré! Me vengaré por lo que has hecho (la arena domina en el cielo anaranjado y como una extensión de sus ojos buscan a la falsa princesa por cada rincón de Sunna) ¡ACÁ ESTAS!

Rin: AAAAAAHHH! (Gaara la encuentra y con su arena la levanta) ¡ayuda!AAAH! ¡AYÚDEME! ¡ HIROMI SAMAAA!

Gaara: (no escucha ninguna palabra, la ira lo domina y no razona va a realizar su técnica más sangrienta si no lo detienen) ¡LLEGÓ TU HORA INFELIZ!

_Antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento su calabaza sale volando por los aires y es derribado por el frente, así Rin se libera, y cae a sal__vo…¿Qué o quién detuvo a Gaara?_

Gaara: NG... ! (Está en el suelo de espaldas, sus labios están siendo acompañados por otros, dulces y sabrosos, que pertenecen a la bella mujer que está sobre él, ella abre sus ojos, eran tan bellos como el mar, Gaara se sorprende… sus labios se separan y su ira se desvanece) ¿Hiromi sabes lo que has hecho?

Hiromi: (se levanta, su pelo está amarrado y esta vestida con un hermoso kimono azul, le sonríe a él y también a Rin) Ella es Rin mi talentosa asistente… Sólo sé que aún me amas y estoy muy contenta, también te extrañe y….te amo profundamente (Gaara se levanta y se acerca a Hiromi, invadiendo su espacio personal) ¡¿OH? Pue...puedes retroceder un poco Gaara-sama? Estoy un poco incómoda y _ (se ruboriza al ver sus destellantes ojos)

Gaara: realmente NO sabes lo que has hecho…(Alcanza su antebrazo y lo tira hacia él, la tiene atrapada con sus brazos) Ahora nunca te separarás de mí (la besa apasionadamente perdiendo el equilibrio y la cordura, Hiromi está inmóvil no esperaba esa reacción... caen nuevamente al piso, abajo de él casi no puede tomar aliento… Gaara acaricia su cabeza con pasión desarmándole el peinado, además rodea su pequeña cintura para retenerla...El interior del Kazekage está ardiendo con intensidad, se olvida de todo el dolor, y continúa, deseando recuperar todo aquel tiempo solitario sin ella…)

Rin: ¡KYAAAA! Temari! Kankuro! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡Hiromi casi no respira! ¡El plan se va a salir de nuestras manos! ¡Ayuuuda!

(…)

" _¡FELICIDADES A LOS NOVIOS! NARUTO Y HINATA"_

Hinata: allá va el ramo de flores!

Hiromi: ¿Qué? (cae en sus manos) umm? Y esto que significa!

Gai sensei: noo! El ramo era mío! TToTT

Sakura: aah! Sasuke! Lo atrapo Hiromi! ¬¬

Sasuke: ohh…pero no te olvides que estas casada conmigo!

Ino: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH NOOO!

Sai: mmm si quieres yo te doy un ramo ^_^U (Ino se lanza a sus brazos) aaah!

Tenten: buu…yo también quería el ramo

Hyuga: no te preocupes tú tendrás el próximo… no me mires asi!

Kankuro: tambiéeeen quería el ramo! TT-TT

Temari: aaah que hermosas parejas cierto Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: eso creo

Temari: ¬ ¬ a ti no te hablaba! Le hablé al pequeño Shikamaru! ^^

_Todos __entran…pero Gaara e Hiromi está fuera_

Gaara: (en voz baja) empezó a llover…¿Hiromi? (la ve en la entrada de Konoha y se le aproxima) ¬¬ … no te vayas a escapar de nuevo ¿hecho?

Hiromi: ^.^¿Por qué lo haría mi Kazekage? … (Un poco asustada) ¿Qué ocurre Gaara?

Gaara: Pensaba en ti, tu belleza interior y exterior…lo deliciosos que son tus labios…

_Acerca su rostro al de ella para sentir su respiración, la__ distancia se reduce y se besan_

**FIN****!**


End file.
